Kagome's Tainted Heart
by 4theluvofanime
Summary: Kagome finds Inuyasha with Kikyo...her heart is broken. But who is this new demon that's following her? Full summary inside! Reworked and reformatted! :D New chapter 7 is up! :D
1. Chapter 1

After much thought and consideration, I've decided that I needed to re-structure this story so it has been changed. I was going to rewrite most of it to get it going in a different way, but I have since decided against that, and opted for just changing the the flow of it a little in the later chapters. Here are the chapters that were up before, but in a little different format. If something doesnt make sense with the way I have it laid out, please let me know and I will get it corrected. Thanks!

DISCLAIMER: As you know, I, sadly do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters related to the anime or manga. They are the sole property of it creator. I do, however, own the OC in the story as well as the story line, those are of my own creation. :D So now without futher ado...please enjoy my first fanfic...reworked. :D

* * *

Summary

After a particularly long and hard battle with Naraku, Inuyasha and Kagome have been separated. Inuyasha has been severely wounded and is laying face down in the snow when Kikyo happens upon him. He is nearly frozen and Kikyo knows that if he isn't warmed up soon he will surely die. With no suitable shelter near by to put him and to build a fire she does the only thing she can do…she embraces him. To give some of the warmth she has to keep him from freezing to death. As they embrace Inuyasha regains his senses and realizes that he is laying in Kikyo's arms, and this thought is too much for him to bear and he begins to kiss Kikyo and soon there are lost in a lovers embrace, finally letting out all the feelings and emotions the both of them had kept from each other 50 years ago. Unknown to them Kagome has been out searching for Inuyasha…and what she finds will destroy her heart and change the young girl forever.

'_I have to find Inuyasha, I can't let him die out here._' Kagome thought to herself and she pushed on through the wind and snow. But she was growing colder by the second and was going to have to find shelter soon or she herself would be in danger of freezing to death out here.

She tripped over a root in the snow and came to rest on her knees, she began to cry and wanted so desperately to keep moving, to keep searching for him, but she knew that her body was at its limit and she could go on no further when she spotted movement a little ways ahead of her. It wasn't clear at first but it looked like two people huddling by a tree trying to get out of the storm. She got to her feet and pressed on, if she could get to those two maybe they could all find shelter together and be able to ride out the rest of this horrible snow storm. As she got closer and strained to see through the snow she realized that it was a man and a woman…and they weren't just huddling together, they were locked in a very intimate embrace. She blushed and looked away, thinking to herself as she did, '_How could someone do that when its so cold out, and with all this snow?_' Just then, a voice caught her attention, it was Inuyasha's voice! She quickly looked up to see that it wasn't just a man and woman there at the base of the tree it was in fact Inuyasha and Kikyo! THEY were making love at the base of the tree! Before she could stop herself she screamed. "NO!!"

Inuyasha quickly looked up to see Kagome less than a few feet away with the a horrified expression on her face. Inuyasha coming fully to his senses realized what she was witnessing and tried to call out to her but before the words could come from his mouth she was running from them. '_Damn, how did I not hear her get so close? How could I have not picked up her scent?_' Inuyasha thought to himself as he tried to maneuver out from under Kikyo so that he could chase after Kagome.

Kikyo had sensed what he was going to do from the second that Kagome's voice had rung in her ear and she had begun to move aside so that Inuyasha could gather his things and give chase to the young girl. '_Inuyasha, I will not stop you. Chase after her and explain to her what ever you wish, but after today, I will never see you again. I know now that what we have done was wrong, and that the feelings you expressed here were not meant for me. They were meant for her. And I will not stand in your way, give chase to the woman you love and I pray that she will forgive us both for the horrible mistake we've made._' Kikyo thought as she watched Inuyasha try to get to his feet. He wasn't able to move with his usual speed, the cold and his wounds would make his chase more difficult, but she knew that he had to get to Kagome and explain what she had just seen. As his image disappeared through the snow Kikyo whispered silently to him. "Good-bye Inuyasha."

Kagome was running as fast as her body would allow. She could no longer feel the cold, all she could feel was this terrible crushing feeling in her chest. Tears were stinging against her face and she could feel the branches of the trees tearing at her clothes as she ran. '_I was such a fool!_' she thought, '_Such a fool to think that I would have a chance of being happy with him! I hate Inuyasha! I hate Kikyo! I hate them both! I never want to see Inuyasha again!_' And with that thought repeating over and over in her mind she pushed harder running as fast as she could, trying desperately to get the image of them locked in that embrace out of her mind. But the more she tried the more she seemed to think about it, and the more she thought about it, the harder she cried until her vision was completely blurred and she had to stop. She came to a stop at the edge of a clearing, she sank to her knees and began to sob. There was a burning in her chest from running so hard, and her entire body ached from the cold. Her face stung and it felt as if her tears were turning to ice on her skin. All the while all she could think was, '_How could he? How could he do that…with **her**? I thought.. I thought we… Oh who am I kidding?! Of course THEY would! They love each other, and…and Inuyasha…he…he never loved me! I was only fooling myself! We could never have been together! I'M SUCH A FOOL!_' Fresh tears began streaming down her face when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Kagome! Stop, please let me explain! Kagome wait!" It was Inuyasha, he was chasing after her. This gave her heart a brief moment of joy, to know that he had left Kikyo there and chased after _**her**. _But no, he probably didn't chase after her for any other reason but to try and convince her to stay and help him to find the rest of the jewel shards. And for what, for him to use the jewel to become a full human and stay with Kikyo? No, she wouldn't hear what he had to say. She knew that he was injured so he couldn't catch her as easy. She knew that she had to keep running, to try and get away from him as best she could. To try and get her thoughts in order and try to keep from saying too much to him. Kagome got to her feet once more and began to run again. Her body though was not cooperating as well as she would have liked. The cold was taking it toll on her and she was hardly able to move. '_I have to get out of the snow, I have to get someplace and get warm, I have to get away from Inuyasha._' She thought to herself. Up a head she saw the ancient well, she knew that if she made it to the well, she could make it back to her own time and that Inuyasha would more than likely give up his chase. His injuries would slow him down enough so that she could….do something to keep him from following her ever again…right? But what? That didn't matter now, all she could think about was getting to the well and getting back to her own time. He surely wouldn't follow her, not there. Kagome made up her mind that there was no way that he would follow her and she would be safe from him for a little while until she could get her thoughts straight, but then what? She wasn't sure yet, but she knew that the well was her salvation for now, so with the little bit of strength she had left she pushed as hard as she could to run to the well and jump in before he could catch her.

Inuyasha had just reached the edge of the clearing when he saw that Kagome was already beside the Bone Eaters Well. He knew that she was going back to her own time, he knew that she probably hated him for what she had seen, and he knew that if he didn't explain to her exactly what had happened that would never see her again. "Kagome! Stop! I don't love…" But before he could finish his sentence she had hopped over the side and vanished from his sight down the well and through time. "Damnit!" He yelled aloud. "You stupid girl, couldn't you have stopped for two minutes and let me explain?" He pounded his fist on the well. '_Too late now, she's gone. Besides that what would I have said to her? I only did it because I was cold? Yeah, that would go over real well. Damnit! What am I going to do?_' Inuyasha thought to himself. Before he could even think to chase after Kagome he began to feel light headed and felt himself falling backwards. 'Kagome….forgive me….' he thought as he slipped in to unconsciousness.

"Inuyasha! Lady Kaede, he's over here! Come quickly!" Shippo yelled when he saw Inuyasha laying beside the well. He and Kaede had been out looking for both Kagome and Inuyasha all night. Sango and Miroku had come back to the village after the battle but where unsure of where Kagome and Inuyasha had went. All they knew is that Inuyasha had been badly hurt and that he needed help quickly, and with the snow coming down and the temperature dropping they all knew that he and Kagome would most likely freeze before morning.

Rushing to his side Shippo and Kaede noticed another set of footprints in the snow. "Those must be Kagome's. Looks as if she's gone back through the well." Kaede said. '_But if that's the case then why did she leave Inuyasha here by himself?_' she thought to herself.

"Lady Kaede, let's get Inuyasha back to the hut, if Kagome went back through the well then we know that she is safe. He seems nearly frozen so let's hurry." Shippo said, obviously concerned about Inuyasha's health and safety. Shippo knew that carrying him back to the hut would be long and difficult since it was just the two of them. He used his Fox Magic to transform into a small horse so that he could carry Inuyasha on his back, but he didn't expect him to be so heavy. "Inuyasha you dumb mutt, why couldn't you have just made it to the hut yourself. You're so heavy I don't know how much further I can carry you." Shippo complained. Trying to navigate through the snow with Inuyasha on his back was proving very difficult but soon the hut was in sight and Kaede helped to get Inuyasha inside by the fire. They dressed his wounds and covered him in blankets hoping that he would wake soon. Both Kaede and Shippo were very worried about Kagome. They didn't know if she was injured or what had happened to prompt her to leave without helping Inuyasha. It would be morning before Inuyasha would awaken and relive the night when he believed that he had lost Kagome forever.

**Inuyasha's Dream**

"_Kagome, wait! Let me explain! Kagome, Stop!"_ He shouted. _"Kagome! I don't love her! Kagome, please stop! Let me talk to you! Kagome!"_ She was running from him. But why was she running from him? He couldn't remember. _"Inuyasha…"_ A voice called to him quietly…who's voice was it? _"Inuyasha…"_ It was Kikyo's voice. _"Good-bye Inuyasha. Good-bye, good-bye, good…" _Kikyo said over and over again. The morning brought sunlight into the hut and warmed Inuyasha's cold bones. He had been dreaming about chasing Kagome through the forest. His head felt heavy and his memories of what happened seemed foggy. 'What the hell happened last night?' He thought to himself. He tried to sit up, but the movement sent a searing pain all through his body. 'Maybe I'll just lay here for a little while longer.' Inuyasha closed his eyes once again and tried to remember the events from last night.

**End**

'_I remember, Kagome. And the well, she was running from me. Or was that the dream? And Kikyo, I remember Kikyo. I remember laying in her arms. She found me, I couldn't move. I remember kissing her. I remember….Kagome!' He thought of the horrified look on Kagome's face through the snow. She looked so hurt, and so angry, and then she started running. 'Kagome was running from me! She saw me and Kikyo! Damnit! What the hell did I do!_' Inuyasha opened his eyes when he heard a soft rustling coming from the door.

"Oh! You're finally awake! We were so worried about you! Inuyasha did Kagome go back to her world beyond the well?" Shippo asked in his usual upbeat manor.

Inuyasha turned and faced away from the young demon. "How should I know where she went." He said shortly. He didn't want to have to explain to someone like Shippo what really happened. What really made Kagome run from him and what he and Kikyo had done. There was so much pain in his body that he just wanted to sleep. He couldn't tell though if the pain was truly from his injuries, or if it was from the thought of never seeing Kagome again._ 'Kagome, will you ever forgive me? Will I ever see you again?'_ He said to himself as he drifted back off to sleep.

* * *

Ok, so did that make sense? let me know if it didnt! :D Thanks ever so much! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Again, here's the re-constructed format. If there is anything that doesnt make sense, let me know please.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own that hunky dog-boy that we all love, but a girl can dream can't she? sighs LOL

* * *

Kagome had seen Inuyasha at the edge of the clearing just as she had reached the side of the ancient well. He was shouting something at her, but her heart was pounding in her ears so loudly that she couldn't hear him. She didn't want to hear him either. After what she had just seen she didn't care if she ever saw Inuyasha again. All she wanted to do was get back to her own time, get back to where everything made sense. It had been three days since she had returned from the Feudal era and her thoughts about Inuyasha and what she saw were more tangled in her head than ever! Laying on her bed, Kagome stretched out on her back and began to go over in her mind the events of that night.

She **had** seen Inuyasha and Kikyo being, _intimate_, with each other. She **had** seen Inuyasha's face when she screamed and he seemed just as surprised as she was. Inuyasha **had** chased after her when she ran away, and tried to stop her before she jumped into the well. If that was all true than why was it that she was feeling such hatred for Kikyo? Inuyasha and Kikyo had been very close, they were trying to be together long before she ever showed up in the past. And it was she herself who carried the reincarnated soul of Kikyo within her, right? So then why was it, that she had this burning hatred of the woman whom she technically used to be? Sure she was upset with Inuyasha, how could she not be after seeing something like that? But, he had always had a hard time choosing between them, and was always so fickle about his feelings for her and Kikyo.

She was, by now, used to the idea of Inuyasha going back and forth between the two of them, but now to have seen his choice with her own eyes. To have known that it was Kikyo and not her that he had chosen. She couldn't stand it. Kagome was furious with Inuyasha for abandoning her like that, but she hated Kikyo most of all. 'You _had his heart, and you died thinking he betrayed you. You didn't trust him or his love enough to know that he would never do that to you! But you still wanted him! You wanted to make sure that you had him and that I would find you with him! You wanted me to suffer the same feelings that you had! Suffer the same pain and the same hatred for Inuyasha that you had! But I don't hate Inuyasha, oh no, it's you that I hate you Kikyo! IT'S YOU THAT I HATE KIKYO!!_' Kagome screamed in her mind. All the while, unknown to her, the jewel shards that were hanging around her neck had began to turn black. The tainted shards were feeding her rage, making her more and more enraged until she could barely breath. "I swear to you Kikyo the next time I see you I will kill you! You are already apart of the dead, so I will put you back where you belong once and for all!" Kagome pounded her fist against the wall. '_I will put you back where you belong, back in the land of the dead._' Kagome thought. '_And once you're dead again Inuyasha and I will be able to be together. You were never meant to be with him, your love for him wasn't strong enough to trust him. You don't deserve him_.' She thought. '_You don't deserve him or his love._' Kagome yawned and pulled the blanket up over her shoulders. Tomorrow she would return to the Feudal era and go to confront the woman who tried to steal Inuyasha from her.

That night Kagome's dreams were filled with horrible images of Kikyo kissing Inuyasha, and leading him away from her. Kagome tried to call out to him, but her voice seem to fall short of reaching him, like he was deaf to her. Kikyo's voice was taunting her "He loves me, he's always loved me. He could never see you, he could only ever see me. Did you really think that he could have been happy with you? You, a stupid girl from the future who doesn't belong in this time?" Kikyo asked with such malice in her voice that it made Kagome cringe. '_There's such evil in her voice.'_ Kagome thought. "Inuyasha will never love you! He is MINE!" Kikyo screamed, and then she began to laugh uncontrollably. To Kagome it seemed as if her voice was coming from all around her, overwhelming her and trying to suppress her into nothingness. Kagome covered her ears with her hands and tried to think of something to drown out the sound but all she could hear was the sound of Kikyo laughing.

Kagome bolted up in her bed, drenched in sweat. "It was only a dream?" She said to herself looking at the clock, it read 3:48am. "Uh, it was only a dream." She repeated as she got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She was dripping wet, she needed to wipe her face and try to relax. '_It was only a dream. More like a nightmare really. But it wasn't real, Kikyo wasn't here and she wasn't trying to take Inuyasha away from me, it wasn't real. It was all just a dream._' Kagome said to herself as she looked in the mirror. She was pale, very pale, and there were dark circles under her eyes. '_I must be getting sick, probably from being out in that storm looking for **HIM**._' She scoffed, and turned the water on letting it run for a minute to get warm. "Of course, that's it I'm getting sick because I was looking for him. It's all his fault. No, its not his fault, it's Kikyo's. If she hadn't found Inuyasha I wouldn't have run and I wouldn't have fallen so many times. I wouldn't have gotten so wet, and I wouldn't be getting sick now. This is all Kikyo's fault! Oh, how I hate her!" Kagome said quietly to herself. She splashed some water on her face hoping that it would soothe her a bit and allow her to return to her slumber, but the moment she laid down all she could think of was her dream. About the way Kikyo looked down on her, and the sound of her laughter. Kagome didn't sleep the rest of the night, instead she was planning in her mind how she would return without any of her friends knowing and kill Kikyo. By the time first rays of daylight began to make their way through her window, Kagome had a full plan of attack. She knew exactly where and when she would kill Kikyo, now all she had to do was lay the trap that would bring Kikyo to her demise. And then finally she would be rid of that pesky corpse and have Inuyasha all to herself.

As Kagome climbed out of the well in the early morning light she was unaware that someone had been waiting patiently for her return. And as she ran down the path and out into the forest Kagome never noticed a pair of violet eyes peering at her thought the bushes. '_So, she's finally returned_.' The demon thought to herself. '_Ah and it looks as if my curse is working wonderfully. This time those precious miko powers will not escape my grasp and I will finally have my revenge!_' Kurisutaru laughed to herself as she watched Kagome disappear through the brush and into the forest. She would follow the young girl and find out exactly how she planned to kill Kikyo. '_Kikyo may not die exactly by my hand, but that doesn't matter now. As long as that wretched priestess dies at the hand of one of my slaves, that will be satisfying enough for me._' She was thinking to herself as she stood to follow Kagome. He physical strength and speed had never fully returned after her battle with Kikyo all those years ago. So now in following this girl she had to exercise some caution. Not only did she have to keep her distance so that Kagome wouldn't sense her demonic aura, she also had to keep the fact that she was practically was walking through the forest from the girl as well as any other demons that might be near by. '_Damn that Kikyo for taking my strength from me!_' Kurisutaru thought to herself a bit irritated. Following the girls trail was proving a bit more difficult than she would have liked. Kagome, though she had no formal miko training, had done well at putting up a barrier to hide herself from any demons that might detect her. But it wasn't really Kagome's aura that she was trying to follow, it was the lingering aura of the curse that she had placed on her. It was faint, for now, but it was growing stronger with every passing minute. The more that Kagome's heart darkened the stronger the aura became. '_Ah, so the jealousy that I sensed in the girl's heart was indeed strong enough to allow the curse to take hold. Nothing like a shattered love to turn even the purest heart cold as stone._' Kurisutaru laughed to herself once more. '_This may be easier than I thought!_' She grinned as she began to think back on her battle with Kikyo all those years ago.

**FLASHBACK**

Kurisutaru was an usually strong demon. Not only physically was she capable of defeating any enemy, but her dark ability to curse anyone, human or demon alike, make her a very dangerous opponent. Her favorite curse to use was one that took her victims weakness and turned it against them. Oh, how she loved to use this one on humans. Their hearts were so easy to darken and watch them destroy all that was around them was quite amusing for her. After they had destroyed all they had cared for she would feast on their souls. Leaving their soulless bodies as slaves to her will. She had recently taken to cursing monks and priestesses because it was a challenge for her to find something strong enough to darken their hearts. And she derived great pleasure from watching a person who used to be so holy carry out deeds so evil as to match that of any demon. This of course made their souls all the more delicious. Because their hatred and rage seemed to run far deeper than any other human she had cursed before. And if they had any spiritual powers she could use them to help her kill other demons until their powers were depleted and there was no more life left in their bodies.

Kurisutaru had heard of a priestess recently who was said to have unusually strong spiritual powers. She soon decided that she wanted this priestess's powers to be at her command. '_With powers like that I can use her to slay countless demons before her powers would likely diminish.'_ She thought to herself greedily. '_I could increase my power ten fold with such powers under my control. And I could become the ruler of these lands!_' She laughed out loud to herself as she turned to head in the direction of Kikyo's village. "I may even let her keep her soul for a while, so that she can slay that many more demons for me!" She said aloud to her self as she moved through the forest with great speed and precision. It wasn't long before she came upon the village that she was seeking. If this miko was as strong as she had heard then she would need to keep her distance so as not to raise any suspicion or to alert to the miko to her presence. Kurisutaru waited and watched for the miko to show herself from just beyond the edge of the village. Kikyo finally emerged from the forest and Kurisutaru chuckled to herself as the sight of the woman who supposed was the most powerful miko in the area. 'That's her? Oh, oh this will be too easy!' She thought. '_I can already see her weakness! She will succumb to my curse easily! And then I shall have her spiritual powers at my command!_' Kurisutaru exclaimed to herself confidently.

Unknown to Kurisutaru though, Kikyo had sensed her presence and was watching for her attack. '_I do not know what that demon is planning, but I know that it's not good. When she attacks I will have to keep my strength up, her demonic aura is much stronger than any I've sensed in this area.'_ Kikyo was thinking to herself as she made one final pass on her patrol around the village before returning to her hut for the night.

Kurisutaru watched patiently for the signs that he priestess had finally drifted off to sleep. As soon as she was sure that Kikyo was asleep she quietly snuck into the village and into the hut where Kikyo was sleeping peacefully. The demon walked up to the sleeping priestess and placing one hand over her heart, and the other over her head she began to recite the words of her curse. "Darken the heart, and darken the mind. Give into your deepest desire, and let your soul be consumed by hatreds' fire!" Kurisutaru repeated her spell again and as she did so a deep reddish light began to emanate from her hands and flow into the sleeping Kikyo. "You are now cursed my dear priestess, soon your soul and your powers will belong to me." She whispered looking down at the woman as she stirred slightly in her sleep. '_Now to have some fun watching this one kill every one around her._' Kurisutaru thought as she turned and silently left the hut. Little did she know that Kikyo had been awake from the moment that she had stepped foot into her hut. And while Kurisutaru was casting her curse, Kikyo had been countering it in her mind. She had put up a small barrier that was strong enough to block the affect of the curse, but not so strong as to alert the demon to what was really happening. She was purifying the demonic energy that had been forced into her before the demon had even left her hut, but Kurisutaru was so over confident in her abilities that she had been blinded to what was happening right under her nose.

The next morning Kurisutaru was lounging in the trees just out side of the village, quite proud of the work she had done last night. She never noticed that Kikyo had left the village and had been searching for her. Kikyo drew her arrow back and aimed for a spot that was just beside Kurisutaru's head. She didn't want to destroy the demon just yet, she wanted answers an explanation of why the demon had attacked her. "You there, in the tree!" Kikyo shouted as she released the arrow and watched it sail through the air striking the spot beside the demon's head and causing her to fall from her perch.

Kurisutaru landed on her feet despite being surprised by the priestess's shot at her. '_Damn! How did I not sense her coming so close to me? Let alone firing that arrow at my head!_' She thought to herself, and as she stared at the woman who nearly killed her she noticed something wrong. There was no trace of the demonic aura. Not around her heart, or her mind, it just wasn't there. '_How can that be? Its not there, I should be able to see it, not matter how faint, I'm always able to see something. Did she purify it some how? But how could she? That's not possible, my curses always work!_' She was lost in thought when Kikyo interrupted her.

"Why did you attack me?" The priestess demanded to know.

"A human such as yourself should take care in making such demands of a demon, you might find yourself in a bit of trouble." Kurisutaru said callously. She was still surprised that there was absolutely no trace of the curse that she had set into action. But it was no matter, if she couldn't make this woman her slave she would simply have to kill her.

"So, you will not explain yourself to me then?" Kikyo asked calmly as she drew another arrow back, and this time aimed directly at Kurisutaru's heart.

"HA! Why should I explain anything to one such as you!" Kurisutaru hissed at Kikyo as she drew her sword and charged at the priestess. Because of her speed Kikyo's first arrow missed and zipped passed her head as she brought her sword down onto Kikyo's arm. Blood splattered on Kikyo's face and she cried out in pain. Using her bow Kikyo was able to push Kurisutaru from and started to run into the forest. '_Damn that demon!_' She thought as she was pushing herself to get as far away from the demon who had just assaulted her.

Kurisutaru watched as the miko ran from her and disappeared through the brush. "That damned miko is proving to be more trouble than she is worth." She scoffed. "Ah well, guess I should go kill the wench and get it over with." She was suddenly very tired of this game. How was she supposed to have any fun now? The miko had some how not been affected by they curse and had fired an arrow closer to her head than she would ever admit. So now here she was, Kurisutaru, the corrupter of demons and men, searching for a miko in the forest. '_I'll just have to take her head before she has a chance to react.'_ She thought. '_That way she can't try to fire another arrow at my head, hm, I think I will keep **her** head as a souvenir to remind me not to curse another miko again.'_ She was lost in her thoughts as she was searching the trees for Kikyo.

Kikyo had managed to put some distance between herself and the demon before she felt the demon's aura shift, indicating that she was looking for her. "Remain calm. It's only a small wound." She said silently to herself. "If she really wanted to kill me she would have done so when I turned to run." She told herself once more a little more confidently. She could feel the blood running down her arm and dripping off her fingers. The cut that Kurisutaru had made on her arm wasn't life threatening, not yet at least. She needed to purify the demon and get back to the village quickly. Coming to rest at the foot of the scared tree, Kikyo leaned against it's large base for support, she could feel Kurisutaru's aura drawing closer to her. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and extending her arm to draw the arrow back in the bow she waited for the demon. Numbing waves of pain pulsed from the wound on her arm and seems to wash over her whole body. Just as she thought she couldn't hold the arrow back any longer, Kikyo felt the demon's aura right on top of her. Looking up into the tree Kikyo saw a pair of violet staring down at her. Then in a whirlwind of white hair and deep lavender armor there was a brilliant flash of white light, an ear shattering scream, then silence.

After the light had diminished Kikyo looked about to see if there was anything left of the demon. Seeing nothing, she fell back against the tree and closed her eyes. She let the pain from her wound course through her. '_That was too close, I need to keep my guard up, or I'll end up dead before my time. But at least now the demon is purified and won't pose a threat to any one again. I need to keep training if I'm to be the great protector of this area._' Kikyo thought to herself as she shouldered her bow and started to head toward the village.

Kurisutaru watched the miko come to a stop at the base of the tree, she could see clearly that she was in pain. She would take her head and be done with this troublesome miko once and for all. She was about to jump down on the miko when Kikyo looked up and saw her. As Kurisutaru came plummeting down from the branches Kikyo fired her arrow. It didn't strike her directly but rather it struck her armor. Her armor was especially made to withstand strong attacks, and now she owed that armor her life. Although the miko's arrow had failed in killing her it had nearly purified all of her demonic powers. She, Kurisutaru, the strong and terrible demon who could curse anyone had nearly been killed and stripped of her powers by a mere human miko! But at this moment however, she didn't care, she was still alive and from the looks of it, Kikyo hadn't noticed that she wasn't dead. She watched as the miko turned and headed back to her village lost in thought. '_That wretched miko will pay for this! She didn't kill me, I will have my revenge and I will have her head!_' She screamed in her mind. She may not have been dead, but she was still injured, she needed to get some where to regain her strength so that she would be able to exact her revenge.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

And the plot thickens...dun dun dun... :D


	3. Chapter 3

As before, if something doesnt make sense let me know. I've not sat down and read through this again...yet. I will tho, I just wanted to get it put back up.

Standard disclaimer applies here to this chapter as is does to all that follow it. I do not own Inuyasha, I make no profit from this story. I'm simply doing this for fun and for the love of the Inuyasha world. I do, however, own the OC in the story and the story line. :D Thanks for reading! :D

* * *

During the days when Kagome was in the present time, Kaede and Shippo had been tending to Inuyasha's wounds. Miroku and Sango, checked on him regularly and also kept an eye on the ancient well to watch for Kagome's return. After two days, Inuyasha had finally awaken and it was Miroku decided to take it upon himself to ask what happened. Inuyasha who was lying on his back paid no attention and turned his back to him, when the monk entered the hut. He had picked up his scent long before he got there and knew that he was about to be questioned as to what happened with Kagome.

"Inuyasha? I know you are awake, so don't act as if you are unable to hear me. Tell me, if you will, what happened after our battle with Naraku?" Miroku asked as he took a seat directly across from Inuyasha. Although, Inuyasha's back was to the monk, he could sense a great deal of sadness coming from the half-demon that lay across from him. After waiting several minutes with no reply Miroku asked again. "Inuyasha, I am not here to judge, nor am I here to place blame for anything, please, tell me what happened and why has Kagome not come back from her time yet?"

"Just forget about Kagome, I doubt she will ever return here. She…" Inuyasha said quietly, he could feel tears forming in his eyes as the image of Kagome's face and the horrified expression that came when she saw him with Kikyo. "She…will never forgive me, so she will never return. It's best that we just forget about her and forget about the jewel. I'm tired, I'm going back to sleep. Please Miroku, leave so I can rest, I'm really very tired." He said, keeping his back to him, Inuyasha didn't want Miroku to see the tears that had fallen down his face. Instead he just buried his face in his sleeve and tried to keep from sobbing as the monk stood to leave. Miroku stood and left without another word, and as soon as he was far enough away that Inuyasha was sure he could no longer hear him he began to cry ever so softly. '_Kagome, I have never cried for anyone before, but now I am crying for you. I swear that if you come back I will make this right. I will do whatever it takes to make you forgive me. Please, Kagome, just come back and let me see you. Let me talk to you, even if it is only just once more._' Inuyasha thought as he cried himself back to sleep.

"Miroku, what's wrong with Inuyasha, I've never seen him like this?" Sango asked when she seen the monk coming out of Inuyasha's hut. She was worried that something may have happened to Kagome, but she had searched around the ancient well and the near by forest many times and never saw any blood that wasn't Inuyasha's. "Did he tell you anything that might explain why Kagome hasn't come back yet?" She asked when she saw a noticeable worried look on the monk's face.

"No, he didn't say anything, other than to forget Kagome and to forget the jewel. Also he said something about Kagome not forgiving him, so I believe he may have done or said something that would have broken her heart." Miroku said thoughtfully.

"I wonder what it was." Sango thought out loud as she looked at Miroku. "Do you think it may have something to do with Kikyo? I did see her soul collectors near the village before Kaede and Shippo returned with Inuyasha." She looked at the monk in front of her who was obviously very deep in thought. 'I_ swear if that despicable mutt did anything to hurt Kagome, he'll regret it!'_ She thought to herself as she waited for the monk to reply.

"Most likely, I too had noticed the soul collectors near by, and we did hear a faint scream, it's possible that it was Kagome who screamed. But what would cause her to scream, if it was indeed her, is something that only Inuyasha can tell us. Unfortunately, right now he's refusing to speak on the matter. We'll just have to wait patiently to see if Kagome returns. Perhaps then, our questions will be answered." Miroku sighed, and Sango nodded her in agreement.. He knew that Kagome's heart was a bit bruised when it came to the subject of Kikyo, but she seemed to be able to take it in stride. They always worked things out, usually in the manor of a screaming match that would end with a very hefty "SIT!", but none the less, they still managed to work past it and keep going. After all this wasn't the first time that Kagome had disappeared through the well and had been gone for many days. But something about the way Inuyasha was acting, and the fact that when the subject of Kagome would come up he would turn his back to whom ever he was speaking with, made the monk all the more curious as to what could have happened.

Miroku was lost in thought when Shippo came running up to the pair with Kirara in tow and bounded into Sango's arms. "Miroku! Did Inuyasha tell you what happened? Did he say when Kagome is coming back? That stupid Inuyasha won't say anything to me, but I know he did something that made Kagome upset, otherwise why wouldn't she have come back yet, right?" Shippo asked giving Miroku a pleading look, and after waiting a minute with no reply asked again. "Hey Miroku! Are you listening to me!?"

"Yes, Shippo, I heard you, and no Inuyasha didn't tell me any thing. He seems to be more injured than we thought. Just give him time, he'll tell us what happened eventually." He said looking at the young demon, and then looked to Sango and thought. 'I hope.' Nodding as if to acknowledge the look that Miroku had given her, Sango turned and headed into the village to give Shippo and Kirara something to take their minds off Kagome. As Miroku watched Sango head back into the village, he decided that he would take up his post at the well and wait for Kagome. While walking back to the well Miroku was a bit distracted by his thoughts, when he sensed a demonic aura and stopped. '_It's weak, but there definitely is a demonic aura here._' He thought as he started to look around, but then, just as quickly as he had sensed it, it was gone. "How odd, I know it was here." He said to himself, then shrugging his shoulders, he kept walking toward the ancient well.

The hours passed slowly while he sat on a small mat and waited for Kagome. As the sun began to slowly sink down behind the horizon, Miroku had nearly fallen asleep, when he heard footsteps in the brush and immediately straightened. He relaxed a bit when he seen Sango's familiar figure stepping out from behind the trees.

"Still no sign of Kagome?" Sango asked as she took a seat next to the monk. She had known her friend to take days away from them, but something about this time just wasn't right. And with Inuyasha more stubborn than usual, she was worried. Not only about Kagome, but also about Inuyasha. Not only was he being stubborn and very tight lipped, he seemed almost on the verge of tears any time Kagome's name was mentioned. '_Its so odd, it's as if he's mourning the loss Kagome._' She said to herself as she was thinking over his strange behavior from earlier. After giving Shippo and Kirara a task of helping Kaede clean the shrine she had went to see Inuyasha. When she walked into the hut she had thought he was awake, but after calling his name and receiving no reply she realized he was still asleep. As she turned to leave so he could rest he began to mumble something in his slumber. "Kagome, I'm sorry, please don't leave. Please don't leave me alone." As she stood there listening to what Inuyasha was saying she couldn't help but think that it seemed as if Kagome had stumbled upon something she shouldn't have seen. Something, obviously to do with Kikyo, but what? Inuyasha wasn't the smartest or smoothest man, that she had ever been around. Unlike Miroku who seemed to be too skilled in the art of seduction, Inuyasha always seem to stumble for words, and yet here he was, begging Kagome not to leave him. Was it only a dream, or was this something that he had said to her before she left. Inuyasha rolled over and the pained expression on his face surprised her. _'He looks as if he's had his heart broken.'_ She thought as she starred down at him. He stirred again, and not wanting to wake him, she took her leave, and went to check on Shippo and Kirara. Her mind had been swimming with thoughts as to what could have transpired between her two friends when she decided to go check on Miroku. It was getting late in the day and she wanted to sit and talk with him about what she had heard Inuyasha say.

Noticing how deep in thought Sango was, Miroku thought he would take advantage of her distraction and get a quick feel of her bottom. Just as his hand came to rest against her clothing he felt a sharp sting across his face, rubbing it gently he looked at Sango who was furious. "I just thought it would help to relieve the tension." He said as she shrugged his shoulders.

"I came to talk seriously with you about Inuyasha and Kagome and that's all you can think about, you lecherous monk!" She said as she stood to leave. "You really have some nerve!" She muttered under her breath as she gave the monk a good thump on the head.

"Come, come now, my dear Sango." Miroku said patting the grass next to him. "Please sit and tell me what it is that you wish to discuss." Peering out the corner of his eye, he was relieved to see Sango sit back down.

"Miroku, I went to see Inuyasha earlier, and he said something that I've been trying to understand, but am having trouble with." She said as she looked at her hands, not really sure where to begin, or if she should even bring up what she heard. After all, Inuyasha was unconscious, and probably unaware of what he was saying.

"What did he say that has you troubled, my dear Sango?" Miroku asked looking at her a bit puzzled. When he had seen Inuyasha, he had refused to even look at him, let alone tell him anything that would have explained Kagome's extended leave.

Letting out a long sigh, Sango began to recount to Miroku what Inuyasha had said in sleep and her own thoughts. "He seemed to be pleading with Kagome to not leave him. Like she was running from him and he was trying to stop her. And the look of utter sadness and pain on his face, Miroku, it was heartbreaking. I've seen that look before, but only on the face of those who have lost someone they truly loved. Do you think that Kagome is really gone for good?" She asked and looked soulfully at Miroku, who only smiled.

Shaking his head slightly Miroku, looking off into the distance as the sun began to slide below the horizon. "No, I don't believe she is gone for good. I believe she may be waiting for just the right time to come back to us. Furthermore, I believe when Kagome does return, she'll be able give Inuyasha the kick in the butt he needs to get going again." He said as he slowly got to his feet and offered Sango his hand. "Let's get back to the village and rest, hopefully the morning light will bring luck and Kagome's return. Or at the very least Inuyasha will finally tell us what happened." Miroku helped Sango up from where she was sitting in the grass and the pair began to walk off toward the village.

The following morning, Kagome was absorbed in her thoughts as she made her way through the forest. '_I at least have to check on Sango, make sure that she and Miroku are ok._' She was thinking when a voice in her mind began to speak to her. '_Why should you worry about them? They don't care about you, they think Inuyasha and Kikyo should be together. They don't want you with them, don't you know that? You should kill them too._' The voice said in a very callous manor. Kagome, startled at the thought of killing her friends stopped by a small tree. "Whoa! Where did that come from? That's not like me at all! What am I thinking, I couldn't kill them, they're my friends." Kagome said out loud to reassure herself. "No, they aren't they ones that I hate so there is no reason for me to kill them. It's Kikyo that I'm here for." Shaking her head to get the thought of killing her friends out of her mind, she continued on through the forest for a while longer until she reached the edges of the village. '_I really have to be careful that Inuyasha doesn't pick up my scent._' She thought as she steadily increased the strength of her barrier. '_If he can't smell me, then he can't try to stop me._' She was thinking when that voice from earlier crept back into her mind. '_If he tries to stop you, kill him. Kill Kikyo and make Inuyasha watch, and then kill him too. You hate them both don't' you? So why not kill them both?_' The voice said. This time it sounded like the voice was right beside her ear whispering to her. '_Kill Inuyasha and Kikyo, let them feel the pain they thrust onto you, let them all feel your pain. Kill them all!_' Kagome shook her head and looked around her. The thought of killing her friends and Inuyasha made her shiver. "I couldn't kill them, could I?" She said looking at her hands. "Why couldn't I? Inuyasha is always going running off after Kikyo. So then why shouldn't I hate him too? But what about Miroku and Sango? What about Shippo? I couldn't kill them. They haven't done anything, have they?" She was saying to herself. "No, they haven't done anything. They haven't done anything that would justify killing them." Kagome repeated to herself and looked up at the village she would wait until after sunset and then sneak into the village and check on her friends.

Unknown to Kagome just a few yards away was Kurisutaru whispering to her. It was she that was the voice her Kagome's mind, urging her to kill everyone. '_This damned miko is a bit more stubborn than she should be.'_ Kurisutaru was thinking herself as she watched Kagome through the brush. Luckily, Kagome was so lost in her own thoughts that she couldn't sense her being so close. '_I'll have to step this up just a little to make the little wretch do what I want. The more blood she spills the more tainted the jewel shards become and the more power they hold. I'll have my former strength back in no time!_' She laughed quietly to herself as she settled in and waited with the miko for night fall to come.

As night fell, Kagome watched carefully for any signs that Inuyasha had picked up on her scent, but there were none. '_Maybe he's not in the village_.' She thought. Watching as the villagers began returning to their huts and settling down for the night, she began to wonder where he could be. '_Usually he knows right when I get back that I'm here. Maybe I did put up a good barrier._' She was thinking as the last of the huts fell dark signaling that everyone was asleep. Closing her eyes, she strengthened the barrier that she had placed around her so that she could be sure that none of them could know she was there. Kagome got to her feet and walked carefully into the village in search of the hut where she knew her friends would be sleeping. After a few minutes she was at the entrance and found herself not wanting to go in. '_This is stupid, I have make sure they are alright. Just a quick look and then I'm off._' She let out a big sigh and pulled the covering back and silently slipped inside. Kneeling by the door she looked about the familiar figures of her friends. Sango, Kirara and Shippo were curled up together on her right. Miroku was on her left, leaning against the wall but very much asleep. And there laying across from her in the small hut was Inuyasha. She tip toed across the small room and kneeled down beside him. Although his back was to her, she could tell that he was sleeping, not peacefully though. His breathing was erratic and he would let out a small groan now and then. '_He must be dreaming. I wonder what about._' She thought as she looked down on the man that she had come to love so much. Her stomach was in knots, and there was a pain in her chest. Not like the crushing that she had felt before, but more like someone's hand was squeezing her heart. Tears started to form in her eyes when she heard that voice again. "He's defenseless, they all are defenseless. Kill them all, kill them and there will be nothing standing in your way to kill Kikyo." Taken aback by this thought Kagome's barrier faltered slightly for a second before returning to its full strength. She held her breath and looked at Inuyasha, waiting to see if he showed any signs of waking. She knew that even in his sleep, Inuyasha could pick up a scent and be awake instantly to find out where it was coming from. Looking at his sleeping form, and seeing that nothing changed Kagome quietly let out her breath. '_Whew! That was a close one! He must be sound asleep._' She thought, taking a deep breath she stood to leave, stepping out of the hut she stretched and looked up at the night sky. '_Thank goodness they were all sleeping soundly tonight. Must be because they're here in the village. Oh well, now off to do what it is that I came here to do._' She looked back that the entrance of the hut one more time, almost longing for Sango or Miroku to wake up so she could talk to them. But no one came out of the hut looking for her, so she headed out of the village and toward the forest.

Back in the hut, Inuyasha rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. His whole body was aching and his mind was still swimming with the images from his dreams. He had woken up because he thought for a second that he had picked up Kagome's scent. Sitting up now he looked around the hut and as usual, she wasn't there, it was just another dream. He looked over at Miroku who had begun to snore lightly when he heard something outside. His ears perked up as he intently listened to the distinct sound of footsteps heading away from the hut. He quickly got to his feet and ran outside. Looking around quickly in the dim moonlight he saw a figure heading out of the village. '_Who could that be?_' Inuyasha thought to himself as he quickly made up his mind to follow this shadowy figure. Running as fast as his injured body would allow him, he soon caught up with the mysterious person. At first he couldn't believe his eyes, was he still dreaming? As he got closer to the shadowy person he suddenly realized that it was Kagome. Immediately his eyes filled with tears, he needed to say something to her. Something to make her stop and talk to him. "Ka…Kagome?"


	4. Chapter 4

If its wrong, or you dont understand, let me know and I'll fix it! :D Thank you!

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha or any of the character from the manga or anime. I do own the OC, an the story line. :D

* * *

Kagome was now walking a bit more quickly then when she first entered the village, but right now all she wanted to do was get out of there as fast as she could. '_Stupid, I shouldn't have come here. I knew they were ok, I didn't have to see them._' She was thinking when she heard someone come up behind her. A voice called her name, but it was small and she didn't recognize it at first. When she turned around, the sight that greeted her was nothing like what she was expecting. '_Inuyasha?_' She thought as she looked over him. He was definitely weak, and seemed a bit too thin, as if he hadn't eaten in some time. But it was him, and there was something else…there were tears in his eyes! '_Is he crying?'_ She thought. '_No, he couldn't be crying, Inuyasha doesn't cry._' She quickly corrected herself. Then in a rush of red and white, she found herself in Inuyasha's arms.

When Kagome turned and looked at him, Inuyasha thought he was going to faint. It really was her! She was here and he couldn't have been happier! Rushing forward he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her hair, taking in the scent that he had missed so much. "Kagome! It is you!" He said as he began to tremble. Holding her a little tighter, he began to cry even more, and started to say all the things he had been thinking the last few days. "Kagome, I'm so sorry! You have to believe me, I don't love her any more Kagome. I will never go off and see her again! You're the only one that I want by my side. I know that there is no excuse that I can give you that will make you forgive me, but please Kagome, if you let me I will make it up to you. Some how, some way I swear that I will make it up to you!" Inuyasha pulled back a little ways so he could look at her face, and he wanted her to see his face. For once he wasn't ashamed of his tears and wanted her to see that he was sincere. But when he looked at her, there was no sign of any kind of emotion on her face at all. She was completely cold and unresponsive. Confused by her lack of a response he pulled back a little more and that's when he picked it up, another scent mixed in with Kagome's. It was very slight, but it was definitely there.

'_What is he doing!?_' Kagome was completely in shock as Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and held her. Not knowing what to do or say she just stood there as he let out all this emotion. '_Is he for real?_' She was thinking when he pulled back and looked at her. He was still crying, there were fresh tears on his cheeks and she realized that he wanted her to see them. He wanted her to know that he was sincere in his promise to stay with her. As they stood there looking at each other Kagome noticed that Inuyasha expression had changed and he was giving her a weird look. "What's the matter? Why are you looking at me like that?" She demanded.

"Kagome, are you feeling alright?" Inuyasha asked. He didn't like this smell, it wasn't right. There just was something about this scent that was mixed with Kagome's that gave him a bad feeling. On top of that, Kagome's whole attitude wasn't right either, he couldn't quite put his finger on it, but he knew something was seriously wrong with her.

"I'm perfectly fine Inuyasha." Kagome said coolly she then noticed the concerned look he was giving her and for whatever reason this make her blood boil. "Just what in the hell do you think you're doing!?" Kagome yelled suddenly making Inuyasha release her and take a step back. Standing there starring at him Kagome felt more confused than ever, he head was spinning and all she wanted to was get away from him. There was a part of her that was shocked and happy that he admitted his mistake and his feelings for her. But then there was that voice that called for his suffering. '_It's a lie and you know it, he's doesn't really care for you! If he did then why was he with her?_' The voice said tauntingly. She took a few more steps back from him and shook her head. '_What is he doing? Why am I so confused all of a sudden? I have to get away from him, he always does this!'_ She snapped back to attention and looked at Inuyasha with the most intense glare she could give him. "I didn't come back for you. I just came back to sort a few things out. Stay out of my way if you know what's good for you. And if I decide when I'm done that I want to talk to you, then I will find you. Until then just leave me alone." She said harshly and turned to walk away from the very shocked half demon.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing and grabbed her arm forcing her to look at him. "What do you mean if you wanna talk to me that you'll come find me? What the hell is going on with you Kagome?" He had to know what she meant, why was she acting like this? She tired to pull free of his grip but he wasn't about to let her go as tried to plead with her. "Kagome, please talk to me."

"NO!" Kagome screamed suddenly. In shock at her anger Inuyasha let go of her arm. She was furious, how dare he question her like this, she wasn't going to sit her and take it. "You just don't get it do you? How the hell do you expect me to act after seeing _**THAT**_!? I saw you with her Inuyasha! I saw you with my own eyes! You fucked her and now you expect me to act as if nothing is wrong? Why should I? Just because you shed a few tears? You honestly think that a few measly little tears are enough to make me forgive something that's completely unforgivable?" Kagome was suddenly consumed with rage and hatred so much so, that without even thinking she drew an arrow back in her bow and pointed it straight at Inuyasha.

"Ka… Kagome…what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked completely in shock by her actions. '_What the hell is she doing? This isn't like her at all, and what was that scent I picked up earlier?_' He was thinking to himself when he noticed something strange. Usually when Kagome was about to fire an arrow the spiritual energy she possessed would pool around the tip, but this time it was completely different. Her entire body was glowing with power, and it wasn't just the power of a priestess, it was more like demonic power. Demonic power that was somehow mixed with her own spiritual powers and causing her entire body to glow. '_What the hell happened to her?_' He thought as he starred at her, there was something off about this entire situation. That's when Kagome released her arrow sending it hurtling toward him. Quickly he drew his Tetsusaiga and was able to block the arrow with its massive blade. The power that had been infused with Kagome's arrow had pushed him back several feet. He was shocked how much power she had actually put into the arrow and how the Tetsusaiga seemed to vibrating in his hands before transforming back into a regular blade. He then heard another arrow cutting through the air and jumped high into the trees to avoid being hit by it. '_Damnit! What am I going to do?_' He thought as he quickly sheathed his sword and started toward the village. Quickly forming a plan in his mind he decided that he would try to talk to her once more, but this time he wouldn't be alone. He tired to think of how to explain to Miroku and Sango what had really happened to make Kagome so angry with him. He feared that if he had to tell them the whole truth they might not help him. '_I'll just tell them that she came back, but seems to be under a spell or something. That should get them moving, I hope._' He thought was he came up on the village and quickly made his way to the hut they had been sharing. As he reached the entrance he began to feel a bit apprehensive about telling them something that he wasn't all that sure of. But his apprehension quickly subsided when Miroku and Sango walked out of the hut. "I was just coming to get you. Kagome's come back and it seems that she's been put under some kind of spell." He said quickly to his friends hoping they would question him and just follow him to where he had left her.

"Kagome came back? Why wouldn't she have come here first?" Sango asked as she glanced at Inuyasha and then looked to Miroku.

Feeling a bit guilty Inuyasha turned away from the demon slayer and started running in the direction of the clearing. "How should I know why she didn't come to the village first? All I know is that I picked up on her scent and followed it. When I found her she had another scent mixed with hers and wasn't acting like herself at all." He called to his friends as the three of them took off into the early morning hours to find Kagome and whatever demon had done this to her.

Back in the clearing Kagome was trying to make sense of what Inuyasha was telling her and of her own feelings when something strange happened. She felt it when she took aim at Inuyasha. Along with her spiritual power there was something else mixed with it. Kagome suddenly felt more powerful than she ever had in her life. She was excited at the thought of having all this power. After she fired the second arrow she waited for Inuyasha's attack, but it never came. Instead of fighting like she thought he would, he ran from her. "You stupid half demon! You're nothing but a coward! Why don't you come back and fight me!" She yelled to the trees. "As if I would really have come back just for you! I'm only here to kill Kikyo and take my soul back!" She yelled even louder and sent birds fluttering from their nests and into the sky. Standing there breathing heavily trying to get a grip on herself she suddenly had a thought. '_I bet he went back to the village to get Miroku and Sango! What a coward, can't fight without his friend! I bet he hasn't even told them what happened yet! No matter, they won't be able to find me and even if they do, I'll kill who ever gets in my way._' She thought to herself as she quickly shouldered her bow and started out of the clearing. If Inuyasha did go to get them it wouldn't be long before the three of them returned. She had been glad that they weren't injured during the battle with Naraku, but now she wanted nothing to do with them. "They'll only try to stop me from killing Kikyo. Even though they both know damn well that she deserves this fate and so much more! If they get in my way I will not hesitate to kill them, no one is going to stop me!" She remarked to herself as she made her way through the forest when she was confronted by a demon.

Kurisutaru had been watching the scene in front of her unfold. Very satisfied that Kagome's heart was falling into darkness more and more quickly. The half demon that she was arguing with was only serving to fuel her fury and hatred with the more he tried to talk to her. '_This is more amusing than I could have hoped for!_' She thought to herself. '_I just hope that Kikyo is as amusing as this measly half demon!_' She laughed as Kagome fired her second arrow and that's when she noticed something in the girl change. '_What…what is that?_' She wondered to herself as she stood there watching Kagome revel in her new power. '_I can't see my curse! It's not there, but how is that possible! Her heart is still dark, but my curse is completely gone! What is this other dark power that I see intertwined with her heart?_' Kurisutaru focused on the miko even more and was amazed as she watched Kagome's heart grow darker and darker as her entire aura changed. Physically she still looked the same but she could see that the girls heart had become more evil than any demon she ever had encountered. Suddenly she realized that it must be the power of the Scared Jewel that was giving her this power. '_But how is that possible? Even a tainted jewel shard couldn't give a mere human so much power, could it?_' The jewel shards were now completely black, as there was no trace of purity left in them, or in Kagome. '_Is this girl's hatred of Kikyo so great that her own darkness over took my curse?_' Kurisutaru was in a panic, Kagome had obviously become evil enough to dispel her curse, but would she still go through with her plan to kill Kikyo? Trying to think of some way to gauge what Kagome was thinking she did the only thing she could think of. She stepped out of her hiding place, revealing herself to Kagome, hoping that the miko wouldn't kill her on the spot.

Kagome was a bit startled when a demon stepped out from behind the bushes and threw itself at her feet. Quickly drawing an arrow back in her bow she took aim at the demon before her with every intention to kill it before it had a chance to attack her, that was, until the demon began to speak.

"Please wait! I only wish to offer my assistance to you!" Kurisutaru pleaded, not wanting to test Kagome's new found dark powers and be killed before she could witness Kikyo's death.

"And what makes you think that I need help from a demon? Especially one as weak as you?" Kagome demanded in a cold voice that made Kurisutaru tremble slightly.

"I can assist you in killing Kikyo. I know where she is and can help with your plan of attack. And if I may be so bold, my lady, you do not know what powers I possess nor what I am truly capable of." Kurisutaru said trying to sound humble, but not completely able to keep the arrogance out of her voice. She glanced up slowly to see Kagome's reaction, and was relieved to see that she had lessened the tension on the bow and was slipping the arrow back into the quiver that was strapped to her back.

"As well as you are unaware of what I am truly capable of. So tell me then, what is it you know of my plan to kill Kikyo? And just what kind of assistance do you think you can provide me with?" Kagome asked, furious that another demon was making assumptions about her and all she wanted to do was get away from this place. Inuyasha would likely be returning soon and she didn't want to deal with him until she knew exactly what she was able to do with this new power of hers.

"Kikyo is a very strong opponent, even if she is only a walking corpse. Her spiritual power has remained in tact, a power that I know rightfully belongs to you. Allow me to assist you and I will use all of my abilities to make sure that the stolen parts of your soul and your power are returned to you." Kurisutaru said quietly as she looked up at Kagome hoping that she was convincing the girl. She didn't like the idea of serving a human like this, but Kagome was no ordinary human, she would have to be careful about this.

Kagome looked at the demon before her and wasn't sure what the her true intentions were but she didn't have time to figure that out right now. She had wanted to kill the demon and not even hear what she had to say, but there was something about the demon's voice that stopped her, it was familiar, but where had she heard it before? She decided not to think on it now as she knew the other would be upon them any second. Making up her mind quickly she walked passed the demon and stopped just beyond the bush where Kurisutaru had been hiding. Looking over her shoulder at the demon Kagome quickly decided to test this demon to see if she really did want to help her. "Alright, if you truly wish to assist me, then distract the half demon Inuyasha and his companions long enough for me to make my escape. But I warn you, do not kill them. That is a pleasure I reserve only for myself at a later time, simply engage them in a small battle, and when sufficient time has passed, seek me out." Kagome said flatly before continuing on deeper into the forest.

"As you wish my lady." Kurisutaru said as she a grin began to form her lips. "Distract the half demon and the humans, I shall be following you shortly." Kurisutaru said as Kagome disappeared from sight. Quickly getting to her feet she has a small plan in mind to keep the three she knew would be coming distracted long enough for Kagome and herself to escape. Leaping easily into the branches she made a quick pass around the borders of the clearing dropping little pouches as she went. The mix of herbs in the pouches would produce a mist that would cause anyone who inhaled it to become very disoriented and fill their minds with doubt. 'Yes, this will work wonderfully. The herbs will mask my scent and keep them from following Kagome or myself for some time.' Kurisutaru mused to herself as she settled in high above the mist in the trees an waited for the trio to arrive.


	5. Chapter 5

Does it make sense to you? I hope so, if not, let me know. And I promise I will do my best to fix it! :D

Of course, as always the standard disclaimer applies here too. I dont own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the manga or anime. No matter much I wish I did, I dont. I do however own the OC and the story line. :D

* * *

Inuyasha was the first to arrive and step into the clearing. "Kagome!" He shouted as he looked around for the girl he had left here just a few minutes ago. _'Damnit, where did she get to!'_ He thought to himself as he began sniffing the air to pick up her scent when he stopped suddenly and began to growl. He quickly drew the Tetsusaiga and was ready for battle when Sango and Miroku stepped into the clearing.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked when he saw Inuyasha's familiar battle stance. He looked around the clearing and was about to ask where Kagome was when he felt it, a demonic aura, it was faint, and oddly familiar.

"So you are the ones that my lady has instructed me to keep from following her." Kurisutaru called from her hiding place in the trees. She didn't want to make a full frontal attack just yet, she wanted to get a good look at her opponents first. She had heard of them and seen them briefly while she was following Kikyo but she had never really seen them in battle. She watched carefully as the three of them tried unsuccessfully to pick up on her location. "Try all you want half demon! You won't be able to pick up my scent, I know all too well how to mask it." She called to them again and watched as they turned in circles trying to find her. Luckily she had picked up a few tricks along the way that would make it impossible for two lowly humans and half breed to find her. "Oh and monk, I would think twice about using that right hand of yours. It would be a real shame for your friends to watch you die from my poison. And your sutras will be useless against me, I can't be killed by a novice such as you." Kurisutaru said mockingly. She laughed quietly to herself, this wasn't what she had expected when she began following Kagome this morning, but this was definitely going to be fun. "Demon slayer! Why do you waste your talents by following with these two? You should be using your abilities to serve my lady, I know she would be most grateful to have you as an ally. I will spare you life, if you will pledge your loyalty to my lady here and now. What say you Demon Slayer? Will you serve my lady or will you die here with these two half wits?" Kurisutaru wasn't really serious, she didn't know if Kagome wanted her or not, but she had hoped that it would cast enough doubt into them so they would be distracted from her attack.

Surprised to hear that she was being singled out, Sango didn't know what to say. She didn't know who this demon was referring to as her Lady, but she wasn't going to fall for that. _'I don't know what that demon is playing, but is she insane?'_ She thought to herself quickly and looked at her friends who where starring at her. "There is no way that I would ever ally myself with a demon or her master!" Sango yelled back. Just then the thought of having been fooled by Naraku came to her mind. _'Why am I thinking about that? I was tricked, I didn't willingly serve for him.'_ She told herself quickly and looked to Miroku and Inuyasha again to see if they were showing any signs of doubting her, but they had turned their backs to her, looking again for the demon in the trees. Because there had been no reassuring looks from her friends Sango began to worry that they had suspicions about her loyalty to them. She didn't understand this feeling, why was she doubting herself all of a sudden, she knew the truth, and yet she could shake her feelings of dread at being doubted by her friends.

Kurisutaru laughed to herself again as she watched the clearing fill more and more with the light mist, which, it seemed had gone completely unnoticed by the trio. She resented the fact that she couldn't use lethal force on them, but she knew that this simple little herb mix would cause them to question themselves so much that they would quickly forget about trying to find her, or Kagome. _'They all have so many doubts about each other and about themselves, it would be so very easy to kill them right now.'_ She was thinking to herself when Inuyasha's voice brought her back to the scene before her.

"Alright, I've had enough! Where is Kagome? If you hurt her I swear that you will pay with your life!" Inuyasha growled loudly as he tried desperately to find where the demon was hiding. For whatever reason he couldn't pick up on the demon's scent, it was maddening. He was rapidly growing tired of these ridiculous games, they were wasting time standing here arguing with someone who wasn't brave enough to show their face and fight. "Either tell me what I want to know or I'll level this entire clearing!" He shouted as he started to bring his mighty sword above his head. That's when he caught it, it was very light, and he almost missed it, but he caught it none the less. _'That scent! I know that scent, that's the same one that was mixed with Kagome's. So this is the demon that bewitched Kagome.' _He realized quickly and turning to his friends he was about to tell them that this was the demon they were looking for, but was surprised to see they were both sitting on the ground. "Miroku, Sango? What the hell are you doing?" He asked quizzically.

Sango was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled to her chest, covering her ears and rocking slightly. She was so full of uncertainty and self doubt that it was driving her mad. _'I shouldn't have come with them, I shouldn't be here. I'm a demon slayer, I only attract danger. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to any of them. But they have gotten hurt, every time I went running off after Kohaku I never cared about what happened to them. What if Kohaku had killed one of them? Oh god, it would have been my fault!'_ She was thinking as tears began to form in her eyes at the thought of losing her friends the same way that she had lost her family. _'No, I couldn't go through that again, I couldn't watch as he killed them. The same way that he killed father and the others, and I just watched, I should have done something, anything.'_ She was so overwhelmed with the thought of her brother killing again that she didn't even notice Miroku staring at her with tears flowing down his cheeks.

The usually strong and overly confident monk was staring at his right hand. Miroku's mind was flooded with various thoughts of his father being sucked into his own palm. _'That will be my fate one day as well. But if I keep using this cursed hand I could end up sucking up one of my dear friends, or Sango.'_ His heart skipped a beat at the thought of losing the woman he loved to the bottomless depths of the Wind Tunnel. _'No my love, I couldn't risk losing you to this cursed hand. You above all others, my dear Sango, have suffered because of me, and I couldn't bare to see you suffer like that. But, I constantly put you at risk when I exposed this wretched hand of mine. I should just leave, and travel alone, so that when my times comes to an end there will be no one there to suffer because of my curse. ' _Miroku silently stared at Sango sitting next to him, and then put his hand to his chest as the tears began to slowly glide down his face. He couldn't bare the thought of hurting her or any of his friends, they had become his family. _'Only a monster would put his family at risk, I should just leave…leave and never…' _His thoughts trailed off, all he could see was the damage his Wind Tunnel could do to them all.

Inuyasha was completely baffled by what Sango and Miroku were doing, so much so that he never saw the demon step out from the trees and charge at him.

"Die half demon!" Kurisutaru shouted as she thrust her sword toward him. She really didn't intend on killing him, all she wanted was to slow the three of them considerably. And with the two humans succumbing to the mist she knew that the only way to slow Inuyasha was to injure him. She didn't expect him to be so fast, since he was merely a half demon so his dodging her first attack took her by surprise. Before he had a chance to deliver an attack of his own Kurisutaru spun around quickly and made a deep gash in Inuyasha's abdomen causing him to yelp slightly. Kurisutaru grinned as she saw the blood dripping off the tip of her sword. _'Excellent, the poison should enter his system quickly and leave him paralyzed for several days.' _She thought as she watched the half demon's eyes grow wide from the pain.

Inuyasha jumped back from the demon and clutched the wound on his stomach, the blood seemed to be pouring out at an alarmingly fast rate. And, it was painful, more painful then any other wound he had ever received. _'What the hell? It shouldn't hurt that much, and why am I losing so much blood?' _He thought as he watched the demon bring her blade up for another attack. Rolling out of the way as she lunged at him again he could feel his body becoming more sluggish by the second. _'This isn't good, I'm going to pass out soon if I don't get some help.'_ He was thinking as he jumped out of the way of demon's blade one more time. This time his legs failed him and instead of landing on his feet like normal, he crashed into the ground. Dragging himself up on his knees he twisted around to see Miroku and Sango, he had expected to see them fighting, but instead they were still sitting on the ground. "What are you doing? Help me!" He yelled desperately and giving them confused look.

Landing gracefully a few feet away from him Kurisutaru had to stifle a laugh when Inuyasha cried out for help. "Why so perplexed half demon? Are you wondering why your wound is bleeding so profusely? Or is it that you don't understand why your friends seem to be more concerned with their own thought, rather than helping you?" She asked as she walked slowly over to him. She could sense that he was going to lose consciousness soon, but before he did so, she wanted to have a bit more fun with him.

Inuyasha's vision was getting blurry, his whole body seemed to be going numb. He could hear the demon saying something as she had landed not too far from him. But his hearing seemed to be fading in and out as he couldn't really tell exactly what she was saying. The demon had taken him completely by surprise, he hadn't even had the chance to use his Wind Scar, or even really block any of her attacks. The blade that was in his right hand had transformed when he fell and was again, just a rusty old sword. His mind was swimming with confusion when he felt two soft hands cup his face. As his head was gently lifted and when his eyes met the demon's all he could see was Kagome's face.

Bending low so as to bring Inuyasha's face up to meet hers, and Kurisutaru used another spell she made herself appear as Kagome to the barely conscious half demon. Cupping his face gently and brushing the hair from his eye, she leaned in close so she could whisper into his ear. "You're pathetic Inuyasha. Did you really think that I could love you? Everyone in your life abandoned you, and now I see why. You're weak. A weak, pathetic half demon who deserves nothing more than a half dead priestess. I could never love such a disgusting creature as you." She said, and quickly stood causing Inuyasha to fall forward. As he fell into the dirt Kurisutaru caught a glimpse of the anguished expression on his face and smiled. _'Good, he'll dream of her disdain for him and won't be a bother any more.' _She mused to herself as she turned to leave. _'The two humans will lose their minds soon enough and his spirit is broken. They all will be out of the way for good.'_ Quite pleased with herself, Kurisutaru seethed her sword and walked across the clearing in the direction that Kagome had gone earlier. Before she entered the woods she stopped and looked over her should at the three laying on the ground. "I can't believe that you three were part of the misfit band I had heard so much about. Capable of slaying any demon big or small, strong or otherwise. HA! You were beaten by the great Kurisutaru and a few simple tricks. I don't see what she ever saw in you, you're much too weak, how pathetic." She stately flatly and started making her way into the forest to catch up to her new master. _'Now, to find that damned miko and find out what happened to my curse.'_ She thought quickly as she picked up on Kagome's trail and headed deeper into the forest.

Kagome had been running most of the day, so when the sun began its downward glide toward the horizon, she slowed her pace. Thankful that she had managed to put a good distance between herself and that clearing, she stopped by a small tree to catch her breath. Traveling in this direction she knew that there was a village up ahead, and decided that she was going to stay near it for tonight. After regaining her breath she decided to keep walking in the direction of the village, as she did so her thoughts turned to Inuyasha and the others. _'I wonder if they killed that demon?'_ She wondered. _'That demon, I know that I've seen her somewhere before, but where?' _Her thoughts were interrupted as she yawned. "Wow, where did that come from? I didn't feel tired till just now." Kagome said to herself as she stretched feeling the weariness in her body. Before she didn't feel so tired, all she felt was anger and hatred, now it seemed that she was feeling exhausted. The feeling only seemed to intensify with every step she took, until finally she couldn't keep her eyes open any more. Making her way over to a tree she slid down the trunk and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Kurisutaru had been following Kagome for hours when she seen that she had stopped. _'What is she doing now?'_ She thought to herself. Growing tired of following the girl Kurisutaru was about to step out of the trees when she saw Kagome collapse at the base of a tree. "Kagome?" She asked cautiously as she walked over to the girl who was now sound asleep. As she tried to approach, she was forcefully thrown back by a barrier that was surrounding the sleeping Kagome's form. "What the…how can she produce such a powerful barrier in her sleep?" Kurisutaru wondered out loud as she rubbed her shoulder, she hadn't been expecting a barrier, so being thrown that far and landing so hard against a tree had taken her a bit by surprise. _'Well, then this is where we'll shall make camp.'_ She decided quickly and started searching for wood to get a fire started.

Kagome's Dream:

_At first she couldn't see anything but the darkness, it blocked out all that was around her. Every sight, sound, smell, everything was simply black. '_Where am I?'_ She thought to herself as she strained to see something, anything in the darkness. In the distance it seemed as if there was a light, feeling the need to move toward it, Kagome tried to move, but her arms and legs remained motionless. _'What's going on, why cant I move?'_ She thought as she once again tried unsuccessfully to move her body. She tried to open her mouth to call out for help, but her lips didn't move and there was no sound. A growing panic swept over her as she realized that she was completely paralyzed. Looking again at the light in the distance it seemed to be growing larger. No, it wasn't growing, it was moving toward her, or was she moving toward it. She wasn't sure, but she knew that her body couldn't move so how was it that this light was moving? Quickly becoming confused by her chain of thought, she focused on the light that was moving toward her. Kagome stared into the approaching light as it quickly enveloped her body and thrusting her into a scene that took her mind a few moments to process. _

_There was fire all around her, huts that were burning at an alarmingly fast pace sending flames high into the night sky. The smell of burning wood and grasses filled her nose, as did the smell of burning flesh and it took every thing she had to keep from throwing up on the spot. She tried to run from horrible smell but was tripped by a something on the ground, when she turned to see what had tripped her Kagome screamed. There laying in a heap on the ground was her best friend, Sango. "_Sango, NO!!_" Kagome screamed as she fell to her knees and pulled the battered demon slayer into her arms. Sango was covered from head to toe in large gapping wounds, and had one particularly large slash across her back which Kagome was sure had been fatal. In her mind, she knew that her friend was dead, but being in an irrational state of mind, Kagome wanted to hold onto Sango and hope there was still life left in her dear friends mangled body. Tears poured from her eyes as she wiped the dirt and hair from Sango's bruised face. "_Who could have done this to you?" _She whispered as she cried into the limp demon slayers shoulder when she heard a noise behind her. _

_Lifting her head and turning to see where the sound came from Kagome was shocked to see Miroku desperately trying to crawl away from her. Laying Sango's body gently on the ground she rushed over to the monk who had the strangest look on his face when she knelt down to him. Drawing back from her touch Miroku starred at her in a way that made Kagome instantly feel guilty, but she didn't know why. _"Miroku, what happened to you? What happened to Sango?"_ Kagome pleaded, trying to get an answer from the equally batter monk. Like Sango, he had several large wounds covering his body. He also innumerable stab wounds that were bleeding substantially and Kagome knew that he was going to die right in front of her and there was nothing she could do to stop it. His breathing was becoming more labored, but she had to know who had done this to them. _"Miroku, you have to tell me, who did this? Was it Naraku? Did he kill Sango, did he do this to you? Please Miroku, tell me!"_ She pleaded once more with the dying monk, reaching for his hand again to try and get the answers she needed. And again he pulled back from her and starred directly in her eyes. _"You did this, you killed her!"_ Miroku screamed before collapsing and taking his final breath. Stunned at his answer, Kagome sat there trying to process what he had just said to her. _"Wha…what? I couldn't have done this. Miroku what do you mean!?" _She screamed as she tried to shake the answer out of him but it was too late, he was gone. Desperately trying to make sense of what Miroku had said Kagome got to her feet. _'I have to get away from here…I have to clear my head.'_ She thought as she began to run through the village looking for a path that would take her out of the burning village. Making her way through the numerous bodies that were scattered on the ground Kagome finally saw a path that would take her from the village when she was tripped and went flying into the dirt. Groaning as she pulled herself up to her knees Kagome was surprised to see herself standing in front of her. _"Uh, ok, I'm confused." _She said gazing this other self, and noticed something different about her. While they looked physically the same, the Other's eyes were completely black, and even though she was completely covered in blood, she wore an unusual smile . _"Why do you seem so surprised?" _The Other asked looking down at Kagome with her black eyes. _'Talk about creepy, what's with those eyes?'_ Kagome thought. _"You wanna talk about creepy, how about you look at your hands. They're covered in blood, in his blood."_ The Other said as she pointed to Inuyasha who was laying face down just a few feet away from them, with a blank expression on his lifeless face. As Kagome stared in disbelief at his body the Other kneeled beside her. _"Don't act as if you're surprised, Kagome. You always secretly wanted him to suffer, secretly wanted him to die, you now have your wish. Your hands will forever be stained with his blood, and the blood of your friends." _The Other whispered in Kagome's ear. Fresh tears once again flooded Kagome's eyes and poured down her face. Turning to look at the Other, Kagome was glad to see that she had disappeared and was no where to be seen. Leaning down to touch the once lively half demon Kagome refused to believe that she could have done this and began to shake her head slowly. _"No, I didn't kill you, I couldn't have done….NO!"_ She screamed and began to pound her fists into the ground as the world around her faded to black._

End Dream

That night, Kagome's restless slumber was more than Kurisutaru could bare, she winced as the miko cried out once more. "Damn, not again." Kurisutaru groaned as she stretched, that was easily the seventh time in the last hour that she had been awakened by Kagome's screams. "This miko's dreams must really be horrific for her sleep to be so fitful. I just wish there was a way to quiet her down so I could get some rest myself." She said aloud as she looked over at the sleeping girl whose face was once again contorted into a mix of fear and shock. If she had been able to get closer to her, she would have gagged the girl to keep her quiet, but the barrier Kagome had erected prevented even a powerful demon like herself, from getting even remotely close. '_How is it that even when sleeping, she can produce such a strong barrier?'_ The demon thought to herself as she starred at the girl sleeping across from her. _'I just don't understand how she's able to become so powerful. More than that, I don't understand what happened to my curse. Even if she's some how tapped into the power of the jewel, my curse should have still been around her heart, and yet it's not.' _She thought as Kagome once again cried out in her sleep, looking over her now Kurisutaru couldn't help but wonder what exactly this girl was capable of. _'I saw with my own eyes as her power increased ten fold, but how?'_ She thought as Kagome screamed once again. "This is going to be a very long night." She complained to herself quietly as she tried once again to get comfortable against the small tree.


	6. Chapter 6

Did I make sense there? I certainly hope so. If not, please tell me so that I dont look like a dork. Thanks! :D

Standard Disclaimer...as always. I dont own the hunky silver haired hanyou, or any of the characters from the manga or anime. I do however own the OC and the story line, those are of my own mind. :D

* * *

Shippo rolled over on the little mat he had been sleeping on when he heard voices outside the hut_. 'Is that Inuyasha?'_ The little kit thought as he rubbed his eyes and crawled over to the door. He heard the trio talking about Kagome and that she was under some kind of spell. "Kagome came back, but didn't come see me?" He said quietly to himself as Kirara rubbed up against his side and meowed. As the young demon watched his friends run off into the night he couldn't help but wonder what was really going on. "That stupid Inuyasha, I bet he's done something to make Kagome not want to come back to us ever again." Shippo commented as he walked back over to his mat and plopped down trying to get comfortable again. Flopping over on his back, he tried to go back to sleep, but his little mind was filled with questions about why Kagome hadn't come to see them instead of running off. Even when she was mad at Inuyasha, which was a lot, she would still come back and work things out and they would go about their merry way. The young kit's mind seemed to be working over time when Kaede quietly poked her head in the hut. "Lady Kaede what are you doing up?" He asked, quickly sitting up.

"I sense a demonic aura that I've not felt in this area before, and was coming to ask if one of ye would accompany me to find the vile demon. But it seems as if the others have already gone." The old priestess said as she looked around the near empty hut. "Did Inuyasha go along with Miroku and Sango?" She asked, noticing that the familiar half demon was no longer in the hut that he had refused to leave for the last three days.

Tilting his head slightly Shippo gave her a puzzled look. "It wasn't a demon they went after, it was Kagome." He said quickly, but his face lit up quickly as he realized what he might know. "But Inuyasha did say something about Kagome being under a spell , do you think the demonic aura you felt might be the same demon that Inuyasha was talking about?" He asked as worry and concern set in fully on his young face.

Nodding her head thoughtfully, Kaede looked down at the young demon. "It may be very possible. In any case, this would definitely warrant us going and taking a look. Do you remember which direction they went?" She asked as the kit quickly nodded his head and got to his feet.

Quickly making his way to the door, with Kirara and Kaede in tow and pointed in the direction that his friends had gone. "They went this way!" Shippo yelled as Kirara transformed. The old priestess and the young demon climbed onto her back and in one graceful movement they were in the air in a matter of seconds. Flying off in the direction of their companions, and in search of Kagome and the unknown demon.

"_You're pathetic Inuyasha. I could never love you" Kagome whispered in his ear. "Why? Why are you doing this? Kagome, why? KAGOME!"_ Inuyasha screamed as he flew up from his mat on the floor. Instantly, searing pain flooded his abdomen causing him to double over and curl tightly into a ball. "What the hell?" He cursed under his breath as the pain slowly began to subside.

"Ah, finally awake are ye? But you shouldn't be moving so much, that wound is going to take time to heal." Kaede said quietly as she breathed a sigh of relief. When she and the young fox had gone to look for Inuyasha and the others they were quite surprised to come upon the scene they found. Inuyasha was unconscious and bleeding profusely, while Miroku and Sango were completely disoriented. Luckily, as they came up to the clearing where the three were located Shippo had seen a small pouch that was giving off an odd odor. As she inspected it closer she realized that it was mixture of herbs that would cause anyone who inhaled its vapors to be come disoriented. Thankfully she knew a quick acting remedy to counteract the effects. Within an hour Miroku and Sango had been restored to their previous selves, but Inuyasha was another story all together. Judging by the over whelming amount of blood that was lost, Kaede had figured out that he had been poisoned, and with Sango's help she was able to get the bleeding stopped. But without knowing exactly what poison had been used, she couldn't give him a remedy that would restore him as quickly as the others. In her heart, Kaede knew, as well as the others, that Inuyasha would simply have to fight through the poison on his own. Fortunately the half demon was very stubborn, and within a day he was able to over come the poison in his system and was awake.

"What happened Kaede? How did I get back here?" Inuyasha asked quietly as he tried to relax his body. There was a dull throbbing in his stomach that made him painfully aware that laying on his side was impossible. Rolling slowly on to his back and sighing audibly, he looked over at the aging priestess and waited for her answer.

"We found you in the forest and brought you back here. But as to what occurred before we found you I cannot say, as I do not know. Only you can answer that question Inuyasha." She said quietly as she began to make tea for the two of them, and waited for him to recount the battle to her.

Inuyasha sighed once more as he tried to remember what had occurred in the clearing. Furrowing his brow in frustration, he concentrated on the cloudy memories of that night which were slowly coming back to him. "I remember going after Kagome, arguing with her, and realizing that something was wrong. But what was it? I also remember a demon was with her and attacked us." He said when he suddenly realized that Miroku and Sango were not in the hut with him, looking quickly at Kaede to ask about them. "What happened to Miroku and Sango? They were acting very strange, there was an odd mist that seemed to be affecting them. Are they ok?" Inuyasha asked, his voice full of concern over his friends.

Smiling slightly to herself, Kaede was glad to see that the usually tight lipped half demon was showing concern for his friends. "They are fine, Inuyasha. I was able to administer a remedy that brought them back to their senses quickly. Ye on the other hand, were more difficult to treat. Not only did you suffer from extensive injuries, those injuries were compounded by poison having been added to them." She said quietly while studying the expression on his face. To her womanly eye, it seemed as if Inuyasha had undergone a kind of transformation of sorts. In times past when one of the misfit group was injured, Inuyasha would do his best to get that person back on their feet, usually by trying to pick a fight. To her it seemed that Inuyasha's idea of getting better was getting back in the fight. But now, the usually standoffish half demon was openly showing his emotions, and his concern for others. _'I wonder, indeed what could have happened to cause such as change in him.'_ She thought as she poured a cup of tea for the both of them.

Pulling himself up slowly, as to avoid making the wound on his stomach throb any more, Inuyasha sat up to drink his tea. His mind was completely distracted with trying to recall anything he could about Kagome and about the demon that attacked them. _'What was with Kagome, it was like she was a completely different person when I found her. Could it have to do with that odd scent that was mixed with hers? That scent, it was the same as the demon's, right? So then that demon is the one that cursed Kagome, right? But did I really smell that, or was I imagining it? Uh, why is my memory of that fight so vague?'_ Inuyasha sighed as he reached for his cup and deeply inhaled the steam that was rising from the liquid inside. "Damnit, I just wish I could remember more. There was an odd scent mixed with Kagome's, and I thought I picked up that same scent from the demon, but I'm just not sure." He said quietly, almost to himself as his grip on the cup tightened in frustration.

Sensing his increasing frustration over his lack of clear memories about the event of that night, Kaede did the only thing she knew to do. Closing her eyes, and thinking carefully about what to say next, and then began to speak slowly. "Inuyasha, what happened with Kikyo? I know that Kagome is upset with you over something that occurred with my sister. Perhaps if ye were to tell me, your conscious would become clear and your memories would sharpen." She said quietly, and slowly opened her eyes, looking carefully at the shocked expression on Inuyasha's face.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about old woman." Inuyasha said, and quickly put his head down, causing his silver hair to fall forward, concealing his face. Inside his mind he was screaming. _'How does she know about Kikyo? Does she know what really happened, but isn't telling me? No, its not possible that she could know, there was only Kikyo, Kagome and myself there. We're the only ones that know what happened, and the real reason that Kagome hates me.'_ He thought as pangs of guilt began to fill his heart causing tears to form in the corner of his eyes. Trying to blink them away before they could fall, his thoughts were interrupted when Miroku walked in the hut.

"Ah, it's good to see you are awake. We were very worried about you." Miroku said as he looked over Inuyasha's battered body. Seeing the embarrassed look on Inuyasha's face, Miroku quickly realized that he had walked in on an awkward moment. "Uh, did I interrupt something?" He asked as he put a hand up behind his head.

"No, you didn't. I'm just really tired, it there anyway the two of you could leave me alone? I want to rest now." Inuyasha snapped quickly, thankful that the monk had come in just then. He really didn't want to explain what had really happened with Kikyo to make Kagome upset. And besides, he was really very tired. After his battle with that demon, who had apparently poisoned him, all he wanted to was sleep. _'I'll just rest tonight and try to remember something in the morning. After that we'll go look for Kagome, I'm sure if that demon really did curse her that she'll be ok just for tonight.'_ He thought to himself as the two in the hut with him simply nodded and left without any hesitation, leaving him alone with his thoughts. "Kagome, please be alright. Stay alive long enough for me to find you, and explain what really happened. Then I promise you can "SIT" me to your hearts content." He said under his breath before carefully laying down to try and sleep once more.

Kagome awoke slowly with the images of her dream still fresh in her mind. "Whoa, talk about a freaky dream." She said under her breath as she sat up from the slumped position she had fallen asleep in. Getting to her feet and stretching Kagome sighed as she rubbed her sore muscles. "This is going to be such a long day." She huffed, and froze when she heard a soft chuckle from above her.

"Funny, that's exactly what I said about last night." Kurisutaru said as she looked down from her perch in the tree above Kagome's head. Seeing the shocked expression on the girls face, she quickly hopped out of the tree and came to rest in front of her.

Letting out a small scream Kagome spun around to see who had spoken. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" She questioned while frantically trying to find her bow. As the demon landed in front of her Kagome was surprised to see that demon was kneel before her. "Uh, what are you doing?"

"I'm happy to report my lady, that I did just as you asked of me. I distracted the half-demon and his human companions, but left them alive just as you instructed. Will we be traveling to the village in which Kikyo resides today?" Kurisutaru asked while keeping her head down allowing her long pink hair in order to conceal her perplexed expression. _'Where is the cold demeanor she had last night?'_ She thought to herself.

"I asked you to do what?!" Kagome was now thoroughly confused. Although she was sure that she had seen this demon before, her memory from last night was so hazy that she wasn't sure of anything. _'What the hell is going on here? This demon says I to ordered her to stop Inuyasha. But I don't remember doing any thing like that. I remember that I wanted to…'_ Her thoughts suddenly stopped as the memories came flooding back to her. The hatred of Kikyo, the argument with Inuyasha, and the power. That wonderfully powerful feeling that washed over her last night after her little bout with Inuyasha. Looking down at her hands Kagome realized how much they had changed. Before, the thought of a fight would fill her with such trepidation that she would tremble all over, but it was most noticeable in her hands, they were never steady. This had been the real reason for her prolonged training on how to properly shoot an arrow. She really wasn't the klutz every one assumed, she was merely a 15 year old girl who was terrified at the idea of having to fight monsters with such crude weapons. And while Inuyasha had sworn to always protect her, he had a terrible habit of forgetting her at the mere mention of Kikyo. On more occasions than she would have liked to admit, he had gone running off to see that walking clay corpse, leaving her completely defenseless. Sure she had her miko powers, but most of the time her fears stifled that power into nothing more than just a pretty colored light. Couple that with the complete lack of any training, and she was left feeling extremely vulnerable at all times. And with Inuyasha always so impatient, she never had time to have Kaede to train her to use those powers to their full potential. But now she didn't need that training, she no longer needed Inuyasha to protect her, and for the first time in her short life she wasn't afraid, her hands were finally steady. Snapping back to her senses, Kagome looked down at the demon in front of her once more. Aside from last night, she knew that she had seen this demon before, and now was the perfect time to find out where. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome focused on how to go about getting the information she wanted, and decided that the best approach was just simply to ask. "I remember now that I asked you to stop Inuyasha. I greatly appreciate your help, but answer me this. Why did you help me back there? I don't know you, but you claim to know of my plan to kill Kikyo, how is this possible?" She asked coolly, while studying the demon's face looking for anything that might hint at what her true intentions were.

While Kagome seemed to be lost in her thoughts, Kurisutaru raised her head to study the girl more when it happened again. Her power increased the same as it did the night before and nearly knocked the demon over. _'How is that possible? What is really going on with this miko?'_ She thought to herself as Kagome came out of her daze and began questioning her. "I…I helped you because…because I knew it was you who could once and for all kill Kikyo." She stuttered out quietly. _'I need to be careful here, if I give her the wrong answer I could end up a corpse before Kikyo is killed.'_

"Of course I can kill her, but that doesn't answer my question. Why did you help me and how did you know of my plan?" Kagome demanded forcefully.

Raising her head finally and looking into Kagome's eyes, Kurisutaru began speaking as sincerely as she possibly could. "My apologizes, my Lady. I helped you because we have something in common, you see, I too long for Kikyo's death. Only in my current condition I lack the necessary strength to put an end to her life myself. And I knew of your plan, because I can see into your heart. You desire to kill Kikyo and take back the bits of your soul are very plain to see." She said, hoping that Kagome would by her story.

Watching the demon's face carefully, Kagome couldn't find any visible trace of deception. Reluctantly she sighed, took another long look at the demon in front of her and then turned away from her, walking toward the village Kikyo was pretending to be alive in this time.

"My Lady?" Kurisutaru called out as she watched Kagome moving back into the forest.

"Don't linger or I'll leave you behind." Kagome said flatly as she glanced over her shoulder at the demon. She knew there was more to her story, but right now she didn't feel like listening to it. All she really wanted was to get moving again, they had a long way to go and she didn't want to waste any more time. Although she was happy to have company on her long journey, she was still wary. _'I'm not sure what this demon is really up to, but right now I don't care. I could use her as decoy if necessary when it comes time to kill Kikyo.'_ She was thinking when the demon came up along side her.

"Am I safe in guessing that you are going to allow me to help you then?" Kurisutaru asked while keeping pace with her new master.

Kagome stopped and let the demon get a few paces ahead of her. "What's your name?" Kagome asked when the demon turned to look at her.

"My name? It, Kurisutaru, my Lady." She said making a low sweeping bow and bringing her eye back level with Kagome's.

"Kurisutaru." Kagome said testing the pronunciation of the name on her tongue. Shaking her head slightly she looking up at the demon. "That's too long, I'm just going to call you Kuri, that ok?" She said and began walking toward her new demon ally.

"You may call me what ever you wish my Lady." Kuri said as Kagome strolled passed her and stopped again.

Annoyed with the title that had been put on her she stopped and turned to look at Kuri. "Ok, if you're going to be traveling with me, stop with the my Lady stuff. I'm no one's lady, least of all yours. Just call me Kagome, ok?" Getting a nod from Kuri she turned back to the path before her as a wicked grin crawled onto her face. _'Just a couple of days of travel and I'll be right at your front door Kikyo. And when you're dead I'll finally have my life back.'_ She sighed contently as she picked up her pace.

KIKYO'S VILLAGE

Sighing to herself, Kikyo watched a group of children running and playing while chasing a small ball. The sun shinning down, and though it was a peaceful here, she knew she couldn't stay here very long. She was never able to stay in any one village for any real length of time. This village was extremely small, just about a dozen families trying to make a living off the land. When she entered this village she had no intention of staying, but with many of the men either sick or injured the children were left starving. Their pleading eyes are what convinced her to stay. The sad look in a child's eyes was more than she could bare, and she suddenly found herself thinking how sad it was that she could never have one of her own. Blinking away the tears that were threatening to blur her vision she focused on the few people who were tending the fields. It was early spring and the first signs of growth were starting to show. _'Another month is all I'll stay, then I have to leave. I don't want to get attached to this place.'_ She was thinking to herself when a small girl came running up to her holding a small yellow flower.

"Lady Kikyo! Look what I found!" The girl exclaimed holding the small bloom carefully to her chest.

Bending down so that she was eye level with the girl Kikyo smiled warmly as she looked in the girl's excited brown eyes. "How beautiful! See what did I tell you, spring brings all kinds of beautiful things doesn't it?"

"Uh-huh." The brown eyed girl beamed at Kikyo with such innocence. "Here, I want you to have it." She said as she extended her little hand with the flower offering it to the woman who had saved her father.

Flattered by the offer, Kikyo shook her head gently. "Why don't you give it to you father. I'm sure a gift like this would help speed his recovery." She said, and when the idea registered with the child a big smile spread across her face and her eyes lit up at the mention of her father. Standing up, Kikyo extended her hand to the girl. "Why don't we take this to him and see how he's doing?" She asked as the brown eyed girl happily nodded and took her hand. As they started off to the hut where the girl and her family lived when Kikyo stopped. Something on the breeze caught her attention, there was an ominous aura in the air, but it was faint.

"Is something wrong Lady Kikyo?" The girl asked starring up at her, wondering why the miko had suddenly stopped and now had a worried look on her face.

Feeling a gentle tug on her hand, she looked down at the girl who's eyes were full of worry. Quickly placing a smile back on her face, Kikyo shook her head. "No, nothing is wrong." She said, although she knew that it wasn't true. As they started walking again, Kikyo glanced over her shoulder in the direction that she had felt the aura. A feeling of dread slowly crept into her stomach. _'Something's coming.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Oh lookie-lu I finally got a new chapter up! :D Let me know what you think please! :D

And if you get confused on the whole thing between Kagome and Kikyo let me know and I will explain it for ya. :D So now you must read, enjoy and most definitely reveiw! :D

Naturally, as we all know, I dont own Inuyasha, the characters in the anime or manga, sad but true. I do however, own the OC(Kurisutaru) and the story line. :D If you couldnt tell...I really like smiley faces :D LOL

* * *

Inuyasha awoke with a start, he'd been dreaming about Kagome again. His head was pounding and he was covered in sweat. It had been like this for the last few hours, every time he dozed off, all he could see was her face and the contempt in her eyes. _'Kagome, what is really going on with you?' _He thought as he glanced around the hut, it was still empty. Miroku and Sango were staying with Kaede to give him some privacy so he could heal, if they only knew the half of it. His head was aching terribly and he found himself wishing for some of Kagome's aspirin. Although they smelled foul and tasted even worse, they always seemed to ease the pain of what ever wound he or the others had. Man, couldn't he be hurt and not think of her, she really had weaseled her way into every bit of him hadn't she? He chuckled lightly, he really was a mess over her. Inhaling deeply and closing his eyes once more, he thought about her face. About all that had happened, and about how much he needed her. Wait, was that right, did he need her? Of course he did, he realized. "I need you with me Kagome." He said quietly, thinking about the first time he had said that. Her eyes back then were alive with curiosity and full of admiration for him. But now they were dark, empty pools that shown no trace of who Kagome really was. Feeling the sting of tears building in his eyes yet again, he shook his head. There was no way that he could just let her go. Not after realizing just how much he needed her, how much he loved her. _"I'm not here for you Inuyasha."_ Those words had stung, but what did she mean by that? Why would she be here, if not for him? And what was with the scent of that demon all over Kagome? A flash from his fight with the demon came rushing back to him "_You were beaten by the great Kurisutaru…"_ That name, he knew that name and that was the demon who was with Kagome. "So that's it!" He yelled as he jumped to his feet and headed out into the dark village. Making his way quickly to Kaede's hut he didn't even try to be quiet, they had a lot of ground to cover and not a lot of time to do it in. "Miroku, Sango, wake up!"

"Wh-what do you want Inuyasha? It's the middle of the night." Sango asked as she tried to process being woken up so abruptly.

"I think I know where Kagome is heading, and if I'm right, we gotta hurry!" He said while giving Miroku a quick nudge with his foot causing the monk to mumble incoherently and latch onto his leg. "Miroku, wake up!" He yelled giving the sleeping monk a firm kick in the butt with his other leg.

Waking fully Miroku jumped to his feet. "Ouch, what was that for?" He asked while rubbing his backside.

"We don't have time to waste, we have to move now. Get your stuff and let's go." Inuyasha said gruffly as he walked about the hut gathering the supplies they would need for the trip. "Come on squirt, you can help too." He said grabbing the still sleeping Shippo by his tail and hoisted him up in air causing the young kit to scream.

"What do you think you're doing Inuyasha?" Shippo demanded while trying desperately to get out of Inuyasha's grasp.

"Stop squirming, we ain't got time for this." He said tossing the fox to a surprised Sango.

"Do you want to fill us in Inuyasha? What's going on, why are you in such a hurry?" Sango asked as she put Shippo down and he ran to get his small pack. But before she could get her answer he was out the door. "Hey, wait!" She yelled after him and looked at Miroku who just shrugged his shoulders as he walked out of the hut. Rolling her eyes and grabbing her own pack she too headed out the door into the night to follow a suddenly very determined Inuyasha who was already heading out of the village. Kirara was already transformed and waiting for her before they began this long journey that Inuyasha had spoke of. Hopefully though, he would fill them in soon so that she knew what to expect. She hated going into battle without knowing everything she could about her opponent, but Inuyasha seemed to thrive on it. _'Sometimes I really wonder about him.'_ She sighed as she urged the demon cat on to catch up with the impulsive half-demon. _'But if he knows where Kagome is then I guess we have no choice but to follow him.'_ She thought as they headed out into the night in search of their dear friend.

...

Kagome and Kuri had been nearly running most of the day, so in mid-afternoon when they came to a small stream Kagome stopped, dropping her bag next to a tree. "We're stopping here for now." She said confidently.

"As you wish. Are we going to spending the night here or just resting?" Kuri asked, not questioning Kagome's statement.

"Hm, yea, sleep does sound really good. I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted." Kagome laughed a little at realizing how tired she really was. Motioning toward the river she said. "If you can catch us some fish I can make grilled fish for dinner." Getting a nod for a response Kagome turned to look for some wood to get a fire going. She watched out of the corner of her eye as Kuri waded into the water and sighed. _'Inuyasha would never had just accepted that we were stopping like that. I'm really liking this whole being in charge thing.'_ She giggled to herself quietly, continuing to pick up enough wood to keep the fire going the rest of the evening and through the night. When she returned to the little make shift camp, Kagome was more than surprised to find that Kuri was in the midst of cleaning four large fish. "Wow! Those came from that little stream?" She exclaimed. "You're so much better at fishing than Inuyasha!" She said laughing at the thought of Inuyasha fishing. At least tonight she would have a full stomach.

"You simply have to know what you're doing is all. That half demon doesn't strike me as one who would actually take his time. He merely fumbles through life therefore his skills aren't nearly as developed as mine." Kuri said flatly without even so much as looking up at Kagome. _'As if I could really be compared to that half-breed.'_ She scoffed to herself, but bit her tongue, she needed the girl to think that she was submissive to her will.

Kagome just shrugged her shoulders, going about preparing the fire. Digging through her bag to get her lighter Kagome could see that Kuri kept glancing up at her curiously. When Kagome finally got the fire going really well, she looked up to see Kuri starring in amazement.

As Kuri watched the fire come to life before her, her curiosity got the best of her. Getting up and walking to the girl who was always oddly dressed and did things that made no sense to her, she asked. "How did you do that without a flint?"

Kagome giggled to at the question, her friends had reacted the same way the first time any of them saw the lighter. Holding out the lighter for her to see, Kagome explained. "Like this." She said pressing the button down allowing the lighter to flame up, and giggled again when Kuri jumped. Offering the lighter to her, Kagome waited for the onslaught of questions she was sure was coming.

Tentatively taking the lighter from Kagome, Kuri examined it closely. She then tested her ability to make the flame appear and was very pleased when she could do it just as easily as Kagome. "Such ingenuity. Truly amazing that you have created something such as this." She said, handing the flame producing object back to Kagome. "The fish are ready to be cooked when you are ready for them. Shall I fetch more water for you?" She asked as she got up and went back to where she had been sitting before.

Kagome was stunned. She had been expecting to be bombarded with questions, and yet she wasn't. "Aren't you curious about the lighter, about where I come from, or why I'm…well different?" She asked.

"No, I've not wondered such things." Kuri stated calmly. Seeing the shocked and confused expression on Kagome's face, she knew that she had better explain. "Kagome, you must understand that I followed Kikyo for quite some time. I know much about you and the group you traveled with. I know that you are from the future, and while that information has been with me for sometime, I would never force you to tell me anything that you wouldn't want me to know. If it is your wish for me to learn of the future, then I will do so, but I do not expect for you to explain anything to me." Kuri was sincere in this, while she was very curious about what the future held, she also knew that trying to force that information from the girl would end in disaster. So she simply waited until Kagome had placed enough trust her to tell her anything she wanted to know.

Again, Kagome was stunned. She was so used to being questioned about anything that she brought from her time by her friends that not being questioned was a bit, unnerving. And yet here was someone, demon or not, who didn't question her, and didn't expect to have an explanation lain at their feet. Here was someone who was curious, but knew that ultimately trust would reveal everything that person wanted to know. _'I could so get used to this.'_ She thought, sighing to herself. "Ok, I'm ready for the fish now." She said smiling brightly as she started cooking the fish for the two of them.

The rest of the evening passed quietly, each had finished their meals while making small talk about various topics, but not centering too much on any one in particular. As night began to fall, Kagome stretched her arms above her head. _'I guess, now is as good a time as any.'_ She concluded with a nod of her head. "Hey Kuri?" She said, waiting for the demon to look at her before continuing. "I wanted you to know that I'm going to be trying something and I need to put up a barrier around myself. Keep an eye out for demons, if they should attack, try to keep them away from as best you can ok?"

"Of course, my lady. How much of an area will you be needing?" Kuri asked, hoping that Kagome would elaborate on exactly what she was going to be trying.

"Uh, not much really. Just the area around myself really. When I have the barrier up, just make sure to stay clear, I wouldn't want you to get hurt ok?" Kagome said while getting up and moving to a tree that was near the edge of their little camp. Settling at the base she watched Kuri quickly check the surrounding area and then jump into a tree directly across from her on the other side of the campsite. _'That's so Inuyasha-like.'_ She mused to herself, then frowned. She didn't want to be thinking so fondly of the hanyou that broke her heart. Quickly clearing her mind of such thoughts, she prepared for her 'adventure.'

Closing her eyes and focusing on her breathing, it didn't take long for the barrier to flicker into existence around her. The pink bubble that had traces of a dark purple at the edges began to pulse as she put more energy into it, giving it more strength than was necessary, but Kagome decided to air on the side of caution. Finally satisfied with its strength, she turned inward and began to focus on the finding the link in her soul that connected her with Kikyo. Kagome had known all along that they shared a link, even if she wasn't consciously aware of it, she still knew it was there. She had thought, on more than one occasion, that this was how Kikyo always knew where to find them. Now, she was going to be using that link to do exactly the same thing. After searching for what seemed a long while, Kagome finally found what she was looking, it was faint however. _'Underdeveloped on my end I guess.'_ She thought. Carefully she focused her energy onto the link, willing it to expand so that she could use it to find the one she was looking for. Kagome knew, however that if she poured too much energy into the bond they shared at once, Kikyo might feel it and block her somehow. She watched, in her mind's eye, as the bond slowly began to grow, and become stronger. Feeling the link taking shape Kagome quickly thought of Kikyo and was instantly transported to her. Taken off guard by the process of leaving her physical body and traveling in spiritual form left her rather off balance when she suddenly found herself in a field. Soon as Kagome got her senses about her, she realized that she was standing just a few feet away from Kikyo in a field that was overlooking a small village. Looking around quickly, Kagome got her bearings and was about to will herself back to her physical body when Kikyo turned and looked right at her. Kagome froze, positive that the trained priestess could see her in spiritual form. Seeing no suitable place to hide close by, Kagome did the only thing she knew to do, she dropped down to her knees and prayed that the night would hide her in some way. She kept an eye on Kikyo's face, and was amazed when her expression never change. It seemed that Kagome had found something that even the great Kikyo couldn't do. "HA! See, I always knew I was better." She said triumphantly and started to do a little victory dance when one of Kikyo's soul collectors passed right through her. "Man, those things are just too creepy." She said aloud, as a shiver escaped her. Kagome stood there watching as Kikyo walked passed her to the near by forest. Quietly she slipped within the cover of the trees, no doubt to go absorb more souls, Kagome could already see the faint glow starting to form through the trees. Turning away from the dead priestess, she quickly took in her surroundings. She knew the village below, and memorized the field she was standing in, it might prove useful to her later. When she was satisfied that she had all that was needed, Kagome willed herself back to her physical body, vanishing from the field. She inhaled deeply when she settled back into her body, enjoying the feel of her flesh again. Slowly she opened her eyes, glancing around quickly before deciding that it was safe to take the barrier down.

Kuri had been watching the whole scene intently. When the barrier flickered and then fell completely, she jumped down from her perch, taking up the place across the fire from the girl. "Are you alright my lady? You were entrance for some time. Where you able to accomplish what it was that you were trying?" She asked, definitely curious about what Kagome had truly done, and if it would be affecting her ability to stay alive in the near future. She also secretly hoped that expressing concern for the girl, however false it maybe, would allow her to gain insight into what Kagome was thinking.

Shocked at the concern that Kuri was showing Kagome just smiled at the demon. "Everything is just fine. I wanted to see if I could do something, and now I know that I can. That's all you really need to know." She said, now wanting to reveal too much to her new companion. She'd already taken a big risk in telling her that she was from the future and didn't want to take a chance on anything else tonight. As that thought crossed her mind a cold shiver went through her, it felt as if someone was standing right behind her. Turning quickly to see nothing but darkness, Kagome sighed. _'How odd, I could have swore that there was someone there.'_ She remarked to herself before shrugging her shoulders. _'Just my imagination I guess.'_ She laughed quietly before turning back around. "Well, I'm turning in. Good night." She commented to Kuri before taking out her sleeping bag and settling down. Try as she might though, Kagome couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching her. Her senses knew that something was out there in the darkness, but for the life of her she couldn't pick up on exactly what it was, and since Kuri didn't seem to noticed Kagome tried to let it go. Finally as sleep began to overtake her, Kagome's mind was briefly filled with an image of Kikyo walking away from her before she drifted completely off.

WITH KIKYO:

Kikyo had been watching over the village she was residing in, waiting for her soul collectors to bring her the souls she needed to sustain her unnatural life. Her thoughts had been peaceful and calm when she suddenly felt Kagome pulling at the bond they shared. Curious about what she wanted, Kikyo simply waited to see what the girl was going to do. When she felt her spirit appear behind her in the field, she did nothing that would alert Kagome to her knowledge of her being there, she simply acted as if she didn't know that Kagome was there. Kikyo heard her declaration of triumph and nearly smirked to herself, but decided that turning to face her would be most unsettling for the girl. She was right, Kagome froze and then dropped to her knees. It took nearly all of her self control to keep from laughing at the girl in front of her. Kikyo passed right by her when one of the soul collectors informed her that they had the souls she had requested, but as she did so something in Kagome's aura disturbed her. Usually the purity of Kagome's aura was, even in spirit form, nearly overpowering, but this time it seemed, less pure. It seemed almost as if it were, tainted. As soon as Kagome's spiritual form disappeared from the field Kikyo began to concentrate on the bond they shared. Of course she was well versed in how to use the bond, as she had used this many times to find Inuyasha when her heart called for him. But as Kikyo's spiritual self materialized by a small stream, she was shocked to see that her reincarnation wasn't with her beloved hanyou, or anyone from her group for that matter. She was alone, with a demon that seemed familiar to her. Kikyo knew the demoness's face as one she had seen before, but couldn't place her. Again it was Kagome's aura that caught her eye and Kikyo walked closer to the girl who was preparing to sleep when Kagome spun around and looked dead at her.

Freezing in mid-step Kikyo held her breath. _'Is she able to see me?'_ She thought, but then sighed in relief when Kagome's face held a confused expression. She watched as the girls eyes searched the darkness, shrug her shoulders and then lay down. Apparently Kagome, while able to sense her, wasn't all that versed in how to see someone in spirit form. _'Damn untrained miko, she is a disgrace.'_ Kikyo thought bitterly. It was also very apparent that Kagome believed herself the only who knew of the bond between them, and the only one who could use it. _'How foolish this girl is.'_ She thought, when again Kagome's aura flickered catching her attention. Studying it carefully, Kikyo watched as it flared and danced around its hostess. _'There is an evil encroaching on her heart. Bitterness and hatred are taking hold of the girl, but why?' _She pondered as the dark purple pulsed hungrily at the edge of Kagome's aura. _'I will have to investigate this further.'_ She affirmed turned to leave, willing herself back to her own body.


End file.
